Deadly Love
by Mistress Persephone
Summary: Kira an assassin runs away after missing her mark. She moves to La Push where she meets our favorite pack. Paul imprints on her but she wants nothing to do with him. Will she finally feel emotions or will Paul see that this love is too deadly? PaulXOC
1. Chapter 1

Kira felt her pocket vibrate from her phone ringing. She answers it without looking at the number. "What is it?" "Hi there I have an assignment for you. Meet me at the Sakura Restraunt." She hangs up knowing that the person on the other line knows that she will be there. She gets up from the bench that she was sitting on in the park. This was supposed to be one the greatest parks in New York. Right now the restraunt was just a few blocks away. I got up and made my way to the restraunt. When I stepped inside a bodyguard escorted me to a dark corner of the restraunt to see his boss. This fool knew of me because he when he saw me he stiffened and the fear in his eyes was noticable. As he walked me to the booth he kept glancing at me and I could see his fear. It pratically rolled off of him in waves. I sat down in front of what most peole considered the most dangerous man alive. Dante Gonzalez. One of the biggest and dirtiest crime lords in Colombia and the USA. I sat down infront of this overweight man who smelled of marijuana and glowered at him.

**Kira's POV**

"Here's your assignment along with half of your payment and the other half when you have finished. I nod my head and I get up to leave. I notice that one of the bodyguards is undressing me with his eyes. _'Heh this dumbass must me new.'_ I smirk and in a blink of an eye I had a 6 inch blade pressed in between his rib bones. "I suggest you do not try that again if you value your life." "Yes ma'am" He said quaking with fear. "Good." I removed my blade and left the restraunt. I packed what I needed for this assignment. I looked at the the folder and saw that my new mark was going to be in a forest not that far from here. It would take at least an hour to get there. I looked at the folder again. According to this my mark was a 5 year old girl. I was supposed to discreetly kill her becuase her dad had not yet paid his debt to Dante. This was supposed to be a message to the man. The file said that she was going to be with her parents in a lodge in a secluded forest. _'Well that makes my job a hell of a lot easier.'_ I found the lodge and set myself and my sniper rifle in a tree. Now I had to play the waiting game. Finally their car pulled up and they made their way into the cabin. I waited until they were all together to strike so what other time than dinner time. I had a perfect view of their dinner table up in the tree so when they made their way there I got ready. I readjusted my ricfle and looked into the scope. I aimed at her heart for there have been known cases that someone will get shot in the head and still survive. I wasn't going to take that chance. I was about to pull the trigger when she turned around. She didn't see me but I saw her. She had blonde hair and the biggest and bluest eyes I had ever seen. They showed how happy she was. How innocent this little girl who barely started life truly was. For once I found myself struggling to pull the trigger. I shook my head to clear it out. '_Damnit I'm a feared assassin. I shouldn't be hesitating to kill a stupid kid! Granted I've never killed a kid though._' She then squeled as her dad gave her a hug and twirled her in the air.

_-Flashback-_

_A young Kira was lifted and spun around by her father. Her happiness was reflected in her violet eyes. "Again daddy again!!" "You got it my little princess." She laughed as her father played airplane with her. She looked at the 36 year old man with his black hair and violet eyes which held so much love for his only child. She looked at him with as much love as 5 year old could have. "I love you daddy!" " I love you too Kira."_

_-End Flashback-_

For once I felt myself tear up. I knew what it was like to have someone so precious taken away from you. I had been put through hell. I wasn't going to do that to this family especially for something so trivial as repaying money. I sighed and gathere up my stuff. I also wrote a note for these people. Once they fell asleep I snuck in and left the note there along with something else. I took off and drove to Maine just to have the file and Dante's payment, that he gave me, shipped to him. I watched as they took it and left.

**The marks (the father's pov)**

**I woke up and looked at the alarm clock. I was shocked to find a wad of cash right next it when I knew that my wife and I didn't leave that there. I picked it up and there was a note underneath it:**

**_Dear Mr. and Mrs. _****_Fillizola,_**

**_Here is the amount of money that you owe Dante. I was supposed to give you a different kind of message the type that involved in killing your daughter. Don't worry she's safe but I warn you Dante is serious and he wants his money back, hence the wad of cash that you found. Dante hired me to kill your daughter. If I find out that YOU told Dante that I let her live, I will come back. DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET MY DECISION. DO NOT ASK OR CONFRONT DANTE ABOUT THIS BECAUSE I WILL FIND OUT AND I WILL DEAL WITH YOU. When you go to pay Dante, which you better do or else you can say good-bye to Trisha, just give him the money and say that you had been saving it in order to pay him back. There's a little extra for interest. DON'T BORROW ANYMORE MONEY FROM HIM OR YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF IN THIS SITUATION AGAIN ONLY THAT TIME I WILL NOT BE THERE TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS. _**

**_-Assassin_**

**_P.S Burn this message as soon as you finish reading it._**

**I was shocked. I turned to my wife and woke her up. She read the letter and started crying and saying things like how we were so lucky to have Trisha spared. Trisha came running in and I hid the letter. We hugged like there was no tomorrow and told her that we loved her over and over again. Whoever this assassin was I thank him or her for letting my daughter live.**

* * *

**2 Days later with Kira (somewhere in Michigan)**

My phone vibrated. This was my private line and only one person had this number. " What?" I answered. "Shadow what did you do?!" Shadow was my codename. No one knew who my real name was. Some did but they are all dead. "Explain." "Dante is pissed!! He's put a hit on you for a very hefty reward." I knew this would happened. "Thanks for the warning. Get rid of anything and everything that might have even the slightest connection to me. Including this number. Bye Gizmo." I walked to a nearby lake abd threw the phone in. I got in a car and drove to Idaho. When I finally got there I bought hair dye and dyed my once black hair was now blonde. I bought a ticket for Port Angeles, Washington and paid in cash. This way there would be a little bit more of challenge in tracking me. I got on the plane and contemplated why I was going to Washington. Well my mom, when she used to be alive, that she was Quileute and she came from an idian reservation called La Push. That's where I was headed. After the flight I would take a car all the way into La Push and pass through Forks. I remeber my mom mentioning someone named Billy Black. Oh well.

**With Dante 2 days ago**

I recieved a letter and took out the contents. There was no return address so I'm guessing it was from Shadow. In it was the assignment I gave the to Shadow and the money. '_That bitch!! She chickened out!!' _"Guards!" "Yes sir." "Tell them there's a hit out for an assassin called Shadow. Two and a half million for her capture and proof of death. Go now!!" "Yes sir!" My guards left. _'You will regret messing with me Shadow!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!! This story got a lot of reviews for the first chapter and so many alerts!! YAY!! THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY!! Okay so thanks go out to:**

**Those who reviewed:**

**EdwardsOtherWoman**

**gymgurl**

**TheCrzyinglyInsne1**

**bRoKeN aNd UnLoVeD oNe**

**Anele Tiger**

**team-la-push**

**Satta Kurosama**

**Bible Chick**

**Those who put the story on their favorites:**

**Anele Tiger**

**Bible Chick**

**Maximum Potter**

**bRoKeN aNd UnLoVeD oNe**

**team-la-push**

**Those who added the story on alert:**

**EdwardsOtherWoman**

**Little Miss Falls alot**

**Maximum Potter**

**bRoKeN aNd UnLoVeD oNe**

**gymgurl**

**team-la-push**

**tiny31792**

**veggiegirl13**

**The one who put me on their favorite author and author alert:**

**Satta Kurosama**

**Thank you everyone these really made me feel happy. I was afraid that I would only get one review. Again thank you so much!! I hope I didn't forget anyone or misspelled their penname if so please contact me and I will change it thank you!! Now I've talked to much so………ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Paul's POV**

**Life isn't fair. I have no idea how many times I heard that or kept telling myself. Out of all the pack I have the worst temper. I still hadn't imprinted. I guess it's good though, I mean if I were to imprint I would only hurt her. I don't need an imprint. I'm fine with being by myself. If only I could convince myself of that.**

'Paul it's your turn to patrol. Head out with Seth.'

'I'm on my way Sam.'

**Yup life isn't fair.**

**Kira's POV**

**Turn out that my mother had left me a will. I have the deed to a house in La Push, Washington. Wow it's almost like my mother knew my plan. If she did then she knew what I had become. She also left me 2 hundred thousand dollars which her and my dad left before they died. No one had claimed it since all my relatives were dead and I was supposed to be dead too. Oh well. So now I'm on a plane waiting for it to land and then drive to La Push. **

_**2 hours later**_

**Finally!! I swear if I had to spend another minute on that plain I was going to kill the old lady sitting next to me. The only that kept me insane is that I had planned in my head so many ways to kill her, fortunate for her I didn't act on my ideas. Okay so why am I on a regular plane and not some fancy first class simple, the less attention I attract the better. Nothing **

**says, "Hey look at me!" than a 16 year old girl who looks innocent than waving a wad of cash and heading to a small almost non existent town. So I had to suck it up and just smile like the '**_**good little angel'**_** that I am. Not! Finally I was out of the airport and driving to La Push. I had to ask for direction from some cop, Chief Swan, not fun at all. I found the house and it was good enough for me. It'll need a new paint job both inside and out and a lot of cleaning. I wonder how long it was since my mom has been here. I remember coming once in a while but it has got to be more than 11 years. 11 years of dust, gross. I am a neat freak when it comes to where I am staying. If it's someone else's place then I don't give a damn. The only time when I am messy is when I get paid to be messy. Okay so it's 9 in the morning better get started. 8 hours later and the place was good as new, well I still needed to paint it but that could wait till tomorrow. I took a hot shower letting the water run down my body. My muscles never relaxed I'm always on guard therefore tense muscles but you can't tell by looking. I put on black cargo pants and a black short sleeve under armour shirt. I finished dressing when someone conviently knocked on the door. I grabbed my knives and stashed them in my many pockets. I had a small caliber gun strapped to my leg and another in the drawer of the table by the door. I then answered it. I expected some hit man but I got an old man in a wheel chair and a tall big teenager. Both had russet color complexion and the teenager had long black hair whilst the old man had black and grey. Both of their hairs were tied at the nape.**

"Hi! I'm Billy Black you're neighbor. This is my son Jacob." **They extended their hands for a shake and I shook their hands with a firm grip. It would be better if I get them inside where I have all my weapons rather than out here where they could get me. I mean you never know with Dante's hitmen that Billy could suddenly just jump and _try_ to kill me.** "I'm Kira. Would you like to come inside?" **My voice had no emotion and I noticed that they both winced at my montone voice. They entered my house and Jacob sat on the couch and Billy stayed in his wheelchair. I sat on a chair facing the both of them.**

"So what brings you to La Push?" Billy asked me.

"My mom left me this house after she died." I told them.

"Wait your Terry's daughter Kira?" Billy asked his eyes widening in astonishment. His voice held suprise and curiosity.

"How do you know my mother?" I asked him wearily.

"Sweetie I remember you. My wife, bless her soul, would treat her like our own daughter. Then she had you. Hell she gave birth to you in our kitchen! You and Jake were so small! You two were best friends even though the both of you had 'cooties'. I heard what happened to your parents. I'm so sorry Kira. Where have you been? Everyone thought that you were dead." He asked. **Damnit not good!**

"Um I don't like talking about it." **I told them making my voice sound sad and broken. Which for me is a lot harder than it sounds.**

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Billy then looked around. "This place looks nice! Did you clean it?"

"Yes. It was really messy."

"You should have asked for help. I know Jake can help you!"

"No that's okay. I can finish it on my own." I told him praying that the old man wasn't stubborn. Luck wasn't on my side.

"No that's alright. What do you need to do?" Jacob asked talking for the first time. I knew they weren't going to give up.

"I just need to paint the inside of the house and the outside."

"No problem. I'll get the guys and we can finish it in no time."

"You don't have to. I'm sure they're busy."

"Nah! All of them are jst laying around doing nothing. So does tomorrow sound good?"

**Damn these people!! They're not normal! People tend to stay away from me! Something about a dark cloud hanging over my head or some shit like that. **"Yes that sounds alright." **I told them hoping they get the message to LEAVE!!**

"Have you eaten Kira?" Billy asked all of a sudden.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Then come have dinner with us. We can't cook but we all go to Emily's house. She makes the best food in town."

"That's okay. I don't want to intrude."

"Emily doesn't mind she loves to cook and she believes in the saying ,'the more the merrier'!" Jacob said.

**Do I have a sign on my head saying that I need to be fed like an orphan?! I knew they were once again not going to give up. I loathe this town already. **"Alright if you're sure she doesn't mind."

"Great let's head over there now." Billy started wheeling himself out and Jacob headed towards the door.

"We'll take you and bring you back alright." Jacob said.

"Alright Jacob."

"Call me Jake everybody does."

"Okay."** In my various pockets I had gernades and basically anything needed in case I was attacked. I left the house and locked the door. I saw an old volkswagon parked in my front yard.**

"Hey Kira come on!"

**I ran to the car and got in the passagener side. Billy was in the back seat and Jacob was in the driver seat. He pulled out and headed towards Emily's house. I payed really close attention to what he did and where he went. I memorized my surroundings which was trees, trees, and more trees. Great. I thought sarcastically. I listened incase Billy did try something. Pretty soon we pulled up to a house. Jacob got out and helped his dad out of the car. I got out and I could already hear the loud voices that seemed like they were booming out of the house. There are a lot of people in there. Not good. Jacob towered over me. It was then that I realized that he was a little over six feet which made my average 5'2 seem puny.**

"Come on Shorty." Jacob said already walking toward the door while pushing Billy up a ramp.

**I grimaced at the nickname he gave me. I walked behind him. He opened the door and if I was any regular person I would have gasped and gaped. But I didn't because I wasn't a regular person. There wer a bunch of shirtless guys in the living room. All of them over six feet. There must be something in the water. They were all conversing and laughing with one another.**

"Hey Jake! You made it!" Billy wheeled himself to an older looking women and started talking to her. Jacob was pulled into a headlock by another big guy. They were buff. I wondered i I would be able to take them all on.

"Hey Jake who's the girl?" The one who headlocked him ask.

"Oh yeah. Hey everybody!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to where Jacob and I stood. "This is Kira my new neighbor. Kira that's Embry." He pointed to the guy who put him in a headlock, "Quil, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Collin, Seth, Brady, Leah, Sam, his wife Emily, and Sue." There were a chorus hellos and hi's and other greetings. I noticed that Emily had horrible scars running across one side of her face but I didn't stare. "Hey has anyone seen Paul?" Jacob asked.

"He's right behind you." A voice said behind us. I faked being suprised since I had sensed him long ago.

"Okay Paul this is Kira. Kira this is Paul." Paul extended his hand to shake. I shook his hand and it was hot like Jacob's. I looked up and my violet eyes met his dark brown ones. Then something happened.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

**I knew I was late but I had to go home and shower first. I opened it and walked into the empty house and headed for the shower. I had been living on my own for a while. My dad left when I was young and my mom left when I was fifteen. When I finished I put on a some cut off jeans and didn't even bother with a shirt. I would only rip it if I needed to phase. I ran towards Emily's house and saw Jake's rabbit in the driveway. I opened the door and I saw a girl standing next to Jake. He was introducing her to everyone. She had long straight black hair that went to her waist. She was short but then everyone was short compared to us. She was wearing all black. _'Is she a goth?' _I heard Jake ask for me so I answered.**

"He's right behind you." **The girl jumped suprised by my voice and turned around. Jake introduced us and Kira looked up and our eyes met. I stared into her violet eyes. They were alive but they held no emotion. It's like she was looking into my soul. Everything changed. We were no longer at Emily's we weren't anywhere. It was just Kira and I. I wanted to hold her, protect her, make her happy, and love her. I existed for her and only her. _'Oh shit. I think I just imprinted.' _I started to shake. I could hurt her. Kira, my soul mate, could get hurt and I would be the cause of it. She turned and I nearly whimpered. **

"Paul can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

I nodded not trusting my voice and followed Sam into the kitchen.

"What happened back there?"

"Sam I think I--I t-think I--"

"Did you imprint on Kira?"

I nodded again not trusting my voice. "Sam what do I do?"

"What do you mean you do? You talk to her and get to know her. Wait a couple of days and then ask her out."

"But what if I mess up? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Paul she's your imprint. She has to like you. Now stop worrying and lets go back with the others." **I followed Sam out of the kitchen. Everyone was talking but I noticed that everyone kept shifting their gaze from me to Kira. They know that I imprinted. I looked for her and spotted her sitting on one end of a couch away from everyone. My heart sped up as I walked towards her. I sat down next to her.**

"Hi." I said nervously

"Hello." She said in a monotone voice. **I took a good look at her. She had a middle complexion not dark and not pale. Violet eyes and full pink lips. She was wearing a short sleeve under armour and cargo pants. She was so beautiful. **

"It's not polite to stare Paul."

**I hid the shiver that wanted to rake through my body. The way she said my name made me want to hear her say it again. **"Sorry. So um where are you from?" I asked hoping to find out about her more.

"Florida."

**I was about to ask about her more but Emily called out that dinner was ready. Everyone jumped up at the sound of Emily's cooking. Well almost everyone Kira just waited until everyone went in and calmy stood up and walked into the kitchen. I pulled a chair out and motioned for her to sit. I gave her a small smile and watched as she sat down with a weary expression. I sat down next to her. Emily gave her a plate with a little bit of everything. Apparently Emily thought a head way to go Emily.**

"So Kira where are your parents?" Seth asked Kira.

"They're dead." **She answered without even hesistating.**

"I'm sorry but I know what that's like. Is that why you moved here?" Seth asked again. I noticed that Leah was looking at Kira not with a hated look but sympathy and understanding.

"No they've been dead for 11 years." She said looking at Seth with a blank look and her emotionless eyes.

"So um why did you move here?" Quil asked.

This time Kira did hesistate. "I don't like talking about it."

"Oh sorry I'm so sorry. Sorry for your loss." Quil said looking away embarrassed.

"It's alright. There's no point mourning over the dead." She said with that same blank look. That seemed to get Seth mad. Sue looked upset and so did Leah.

"What so are you some emotionless bitch that doesn't feel anything? Don't you miss them? Did you even love them?" Seth asked angrily. I got up ready to defend Kira when she spoke.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

**This boy, Paul, made me feel. This was unacceptable! I am the greates assassin I am not supposed to feel! Kim the girl who's boyfriend was Jared came up to me.**

"Sorry about Paul. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him better." She told me happily. **Everyone's mood seemed to have lifted and if anything they glowed with happiness. From what I have no idea. My gut tells me that I don't want to know. If there's anything I learned from my profession trust your gut instinct. She looked at me expecting an answer but I wasn't going to give her one. Why? Because there was no answer. She left and returned to her boyfriend. I sat on a couch as far away as everyone as possible. I saw Paul heading towards me. He looked happy and nervous. Please tell me that he does not like me. Please! He sat next to me and said hi. I replied back without looking at him. It was quiet between us and I was really starting to dislike the way he was staring at me.**

"It's not polite to stare Paul." I told him without looking at him. I noticed that he tried to hide a shiver.

"Sorry. So um where are you from?" He asked eagerly.

"Florida." **I was going to be giving Paul as little as information as possible. It looked like he wanted to say something else but Emily called out that the food was ready. They all jumped up and headed for the kitchen. Everyone except for Paul and I he waited for me. I waited for everyone to leave before I got up and went to the kitchen. Paul lead me to the kitchen and held a seat open for me. I sat down and gave him a weary look but all he did was smile. He sat down next to me and Emily gave me a plate with a little bit of everything. All the guys dug into the food like if they hadn't eaten for days. Seth started talking.**

"So Kira where are your parents?" Seth asked me.

"They're dead." I replied without hesitating

"I'm sorry but I know what that's like. Is that why you moved here?" Seems like Seth lost someone maybe his father. Sue was his mother and Leah was his sister.

"No they've been dead for 11 years." I answered again.

"So um why did you move here?" This time Quil asked me.

**I hesistated before answering**, "I don't like talking about it."

"Oh sorry I'm so sorry. Sorry for your loss." Quil looked away with embarrassment.

"It's alright. There's no point mourning over the dead." I said. **That seemed to upset Leah and Sue. But Seth he was a whole different story. He got mad and yelled at me**, "What so are you some emotionless bitch that doesn't feel anything? Don't you miss them? Did you even love them?"

I nearly laughed. What the hell was wrong with me?! I do not laugh. Paul stood up and didn't look to happy. Before anything could happen I spoke, "Am I an emotionless bitch? According to some yes. Do I feel anything? No emotions make you weak. Do I miss them? At times I do. Did I love them? Of course. But there is something you should know. Mourning over the dead doesn't help. It doesn't magically bring them back from the grave. I learned that the hard way." I** told Seth looking straight at him in the eye. He looked at me and sat down defeated. I stood up and thanked Emily for the meal complimenting her on her skill. I turned to leave when Leah spoke.**

"How did they die?" She asked me.

"Long story short my father was tortured, beaten, and then murdered. My mother was the same except that the ones that killed her raped her too." I said without looking back. "Jacob, Mr. Black I'll walk home. Thank you for your invitation. Mrs. Uley , Mr. Uley thank you for your hospitality."** I explained everythin in my usual voice, monotone, and I walked away.**

**So how was that? Once again thank you for those who reviewed and please review again!! Press the little purple button come on you know you wanna!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back with a new Chapter of Deadly Love!! Woohoo I got so many reviews!! I feel so loved!! Hahaha well here are my thanks to those who reviewed!!**

**veggiegirl13**

**Maximum Potter**

**Bible Chick**

**team-la-push**

**EdwardsOtherWoman**

**tiny31792**

**kiren**

**hybrid**

**OECD**

**Random storytaker**

**vipishere**

**sweetfatima**

**Satta Kurosama**

**phlowergirl**

**_Here are the people who have added the story to their favorites. (Not including the ones who added from the very first chapter)_**

**_Lizard Demon from Pluto_**

**_OECD_**

**_Trouble For First Degree Hell_**

**_Here are the people who have added the story to their alert list. (Not including the ones who added from previous chapters)_**

**_ILuvOdie_**

**_OECD_**

**_TiffanyBlu_**

**_Trouble For First Degree Hell_**

**_sweetfatima_**

**Again thank you so much!!So many reviews…..YAY!! Okay this chapter is short but for good reason so bear with me people if not you can flame or PM me. But like I said it's short for a reason. :) (or am i just plain evil ;D )**

* * *

I was walking towards my house when I heard a voice that sent butterflies to my stomach. **What the fucking hell?! Butterflies in my stomach?! That's it this damned place is fucked up!! How the hell did I not hear him?!**

"Kira wait!!" Paul yelled out. **Hmm ignore him or acknowledge him, decisions, decisions. **I thought about it too long because Paul caught up to me.

"Kira." Paul said as he grabbed my arm. His touch sent my senses into overdrive. It was like an electric shock but it felt good and his hands were so warm. My reflexes came back on though. I grabbed his wrist and tried to squeeze it into letting go but my hand was too small. "Kira I'm sorry about that. It's just that Seth and Leah lost their father and they miss him a lot." I said nothing I gave him a look that said. "If-you-value-your-life-you'll-let-go-of-me" He seemed to notice my glare and almost reluctantly loosened his hold and let go. I started walking away but yet again he stopped me.

"Wait let me walk you home." Paul said. I saw that he was hoping I wouldn't mind too bad so sad.

"That's alright I know my way home." I told him.

"Please it's dark outside and you could get hurt." Paul persisted.

"I like the dark and I'm capable of taking care of myself. I don't need someone watching over me like an imcompetent child." I told him.

"Damnit Kira I'm just worried about you! I don't want you getting hurt is that too hard for you to accept?!" Paul yelled. Hmm seems like someone has problems controlling their temper. He was already shaking. Let's see how long he last before he gives up.

"Like I said I don't need nor do I want you worrying about me. I don't need a babysitter, that is something that you need to accept." I told him. That made him snap. He pushed me to the ground and ran to the forest. **Fucking coward!!** I pushed myself up and continued walking home. When I got home I locked up and took another shower. I put on my pajamas which consisted of black volleyball shorts and a white short sleeve t-shirt. I was gonna go to bed when I felt like I was being watched. I did a quick scan of my room with my eyes. I went to my window and looked out into the forest. My room was on the second floor. Somehow I knew that someone was watching me from the trees. The only question was who? It had to be one of the assassins. I smirked letting them know that I knew that they were there hiding. I closed the curtains and made sure that I had a gun and a knife underneath my pillow. I heard a howl and for some reason it send shivers down my spine. That howl it was the sound of a wolf but it sounded different, it sounded so...human. There was no way a human could make up that sound. I sighed and what felt like forever finally settled into a dark abyss of endless torture.

_-Kira's Nightmare-_

_Where am I? I took in my surroundings. I was home. The home I had when I was 5 years old. Oh no please no!! I knew what was going to happen. This was the night that changed my life forever. This was the night that my family was murdered. I saw myself sleeping and I wanted to scream out anything to get myself to know what was going to happen. Then I was thrust into my 5 year old body._

_I woke up because I was thirsty. I went downstairs for a glass of water. When I finished drinking it I turned around and screamed. In front of me was a man that was not supposed to be in the house. He wasn't daddy and he wasn't one of daddy's or mommy's friends. He quickly clamped a hand over my mouth muffling my scream. I heard my daddy shouting and my mommy screaming. The man looked at me with joy in his eyes. I was scared, no not scared, I was terrified. _

_"Let's go see what you're mommy and daddy are doing, Kira." He dragged me to the living room. I saw mommy and daddy tied up and gagged. "Hey look what I found." He said to another man that didn't belong here. "We got two extra bonuses." The man that was holding me said. My parents heads whipped to face us. My mommy was crying silently and daddy had a scared look on his face. I got scared even more. Daddy is never scared, never. The man1 dragged me to a chair and tied me up. He put a cloth over my mouth. "Well Mr. Mileno you should have let the girls go out tonight. Maybe then you could have saved their lives." Man 2 said. Save our lives? I knew then that we were not getting out of here alive. The man started burning daddy with a lighter. Daddy was screaming so much and just when it looked like they had stopped they started beating daddy. Mommy and I cried out for them to stop but they wouldn't. When I thought that daddy wasn't going to last any longer they stopped. "Hey how about we have a little bit of fun with the bitch." Man 2 said. I saw them smile evilly. Both men went over to my mother who was trying so hard to get away from them. They untied her and tore her pj's. Man 1 held her down while man 2 pulled down his pants. Dad started squirming in his chair and yelling, which was of course muffled just like mommy's screams. Finally they stopped and tied her back on the chair. They did the same thing to mommy as they did to daddy. When she was just as bad as daddy, man 2 took away mommy's gag and pulled out a gun and shot mommy. Dad and I both screamed. 'Please let this be a dream!! Mommy can't die!! She just can't!!' But I knew that she was dying I could see it in her eyes. The light was slowly fading away. "Tyler, Kira I will always love you." She said before the light left completely. Both men started laughing. Daddy glared at them so hard, so fierce if it were any other situation I would have been scared of daddy. But this wasn't and I wasn't. I was scared FOR daddy. Man 1 saw daddy glaring and pulled out his gun. He tore away daddy's gag. "Say hi to your wife." He told him before he shot him. Daddy looked at me and with his dying breath said, "I love you my little princess. I love you my little Kira."_

_-End of Kira's Nightmare-_

**How was that I decided that I should show you how Kira's parents died. Sorry if it sucked. I'll try to update when I can but school starts tomorrow so yeah! Review please!! Thank you so much again for your awesome reviews!! Till next time!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone first I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or even took time out of their busy schedule to read my story. It really makes me happy that people enjoy reading my story. I know this chapter sucks but please bear with me because aside from updating this story I still have to take notes for 24 pages of my AP World History book and my geometry assignment but that's easy. If I can finish early then I'll try posting another chapter. **

**The only reason I'm able to update now is because my dad isn't here. See my dad doesn't really like me to be on this website so he only allows me to have 15 minutes on the computer but by the time I finish my homework I have to eat, take a shower, and go to sleep so I can wake up at 5 the next morning. If you think it sucks like I do kindly tell me. I really appreciate the opinions and suggestions people leave me. Please don't flame me like I said I like critism but not harsh words.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!! I hope you enjoy but I really doubt that you will.**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

_**'Damnit! I messed up!!'**_ I was running through the forest in my wolf form. Part of me wanted to go back and check on Kira to see if she was alright. The other part didn't want to. I howled through my pain. I knew that I had hurt her or made her mad at me. But I just wanted her to be safe, why couldn't Kira see that!

**"You okay Paul?"** I heard Jake's thoughts in my head. I came to a hault in my running for him to catch up. I didn't have to wait long. When it come's to being the fastest it's Leah and then Jake.

**"No I'm not okay."** I showed him what had happened with Kira.

**"Dude that sucks. But Kira's fine I checked on her before I came out for a run."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah though for a minute I thought she saw me."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, I was in the forest in my wolf form, and I could see through her window. When I got closer to get a better look she stared in my direction and smirked!"**

**"It must've been something else."** There's no way she could see us unless someone shows her.

**"I don't know Paul. She was staring right at me."**

**"Jake there's no way she could have seen you."**

**"Yeah you're right...why are you still here? Go check on her if you're so worried."**

**"Good idea. Jake?"**

**"What?"**

**"Thanks."** I took off running in Kira's direction. It wasn't like me to say thanks but Jake had helped me and this dealt with Kira. Jake had told me that her house was right next to his and her scent was all around her house so I could tell where she was. I phased into my normal self and put some clothes on. I climbed into her window and was lucky that it was her bedroom. She was sleeping but she was sweating. I pushed her hair out of her face and wiped off the sweat that had accumilated on her forehead. I was about to kiss her forehead when something told me to leave. I moved slowly towards her window when she sat up and threw a freaking knife in the direction that I was in.

_'Shit!!'_ I ran fast out of her room before she could even see me. I ran to the woods and took my clothes off in a hurry and changed back into a wolf. I hid behind a tree in order to slow my heart down. _'How the hell did she do that?'_ I peeked around the tree and saw her on the window sill. _'Crap I gotta hide'._ I ran deeper into the forest. I needed to clear my head so I went to the lake that was a few minutes away. I lied down and rested my head on my paws. The feeling of tiredness started to envelope me. _'Maybe I'll close my eyes for a bit. I'll just take a nap for a couple of minutes.'_ I closed my eyes and let the darkness overtake me.

--15 minutes later--

I woke up to the scent of Kira. I stood up and looked around. She wasn't in the clearing but she was getting close the scent kept getting stronger and stronger. Finally her scent hit me full blast. I turned around and there standing in nothing but short black shorts and when I say short I mean really short as in the ones that the Hooter** (M.P: don't own)** girls wear maybe a little bit shorter and a white T-shirt, not a baggy shirt a nice tight shirt that showed all her curves. As I was looking her up and down I saw in her hand a gun.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Finally the nightmare had ended. My eyes were still closed but I was awake. I then felt someone hovering over me, felt them brushing my hair away from my face with their hand. Whoever it was, was sick they had an insane temperature at least 108 degrees. When I felt the person getting closer I shot up and threw the dagger that had clutched in my hand. I felt the breeze as whoever was there left. I sat up and went to the restroom to double check that they hadn't done anything to me.

When I cleared myself I grabbed whatever I could which happened to be the gun I kept in the drawer. I put on my tennis shoes and jumped out of the window. I ran into the forest hoping that I would find the assassin that crept into my room without my notice. No one does that and remains alive. If I let that happen then other assassins would think that I was going soft and all the stupid assassins would come after me. I noticed branches were broken going into the forest. _'This assassin is an ameatuer. To leave this kind of trail. Must be a rookie trying to make a name for himself.'_ As I ran I smelt moisture in the air and the sound of water coming from the east. The trail was heading east._ 'Hmm thanks for the tip rookie'_ I cocked the gun and in a few minutes I came upon a lake._ 'What the hell?!'_ Standing near the water was a wolf. At least I think it was a wolf it was gigantic. It had to be atleast 6 ft. tall and close to 300 hundred pounds. _'The trail wasn't an assassin it was ths freaking mutant wolf.'_ I looked into the wolf's eyes and saw that it looked suprised. I started backing away slowly. The wolf started whimpering and whining. It lied down on it's belly and kept on whining. It had a sad look on it's face and in it's eyes. _'Why would it be sad?'_

"You know you're lucky you're an animal." I told it. Why I have no idea.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

She looked at me and started backing away. 'No don't go!' She couldn't leave. I lied down in submission anything to keep her here.

"You know you're lucky you're an animal." Kira said. She came closer and sat down in front of me a few feet away from me. I crawled to her slowly and when she didn't react I crawled until my head was in her lap. She started petting my head and scratching it. I started wagging my tail. I hit the gun she had with my head.

"This? This is something that I shouldn't have know about till I was probably 13 instead I got a good look at it when I was 5." She stayed silent silent for a while then she spoke again. "Leave. It's probably the safest thing for you to do. If people find you they'll want to kill you. You don't exactly look friendly." With that she moved my head off her lap and walked away.

_'Kira what happened to you after your parents died?'_ I turned and walked back to my house.

**Please review even if you think it sucked.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!!!! Well thank you all for being patient since I haven't updated! REALLY SORRY(bows for forgiveness) anyways here is the next chapter of Deadly Love I hope you enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Kira's POV (The Next Day)**

I awoke from my sleep and looked at my alarm clock. **5:00 AM** Well at least that part of me is normal I thought. I got out of bed and changed into my excercising clothes. **(oh and something that I messed up her hair is supposed to be BLONDE NOT BLACK!! sorry forgot about that in the previous chapters) **My mind was going weird from last night. Okay run through weird things that have happened:

1. I was a new charity case for the people of La Push.

2. Paul was the weirdest bipolar person on this planet.

3. Since when the hell do I get butterflies in my stomach because of mentioned bipolar (paul)?

4. There was a freakishly abnormaly huge wolf.

5. I talked to said freakishly abnormally huge wolf.

Yup that pretty much summed it up. God I really needed to go for a run. I left the house making sure that the doors were locked and the traps were wired. As I made my way to the beach I started thinking about the traps maybe they weren't a good idea after all. I mean what if someone broke into the house and set off one of the traps. What if it was someone I had met yesterday...okay now it's starting to sound like a good idea. If someone did go in, which would be breaking and entering cuz the house is locked, they would probably blow themselves up. Yes that would solve my problems. I had the weirdest rules:

**_1. Stay alive. By any means necessary._**

**_2. In order to solve all problems blow things up._**

**_3. When in doubt blow it up._**

Gizmo did say I had a thing for things going BOOM. Oh well. I was already at the beach and decided to start running. It was still pretty dark when I started and when I finished the sun was rising. I walked back to my house as the cool down from my run when I saw Jacob, there was no way I would get attached and call him "Jake", on my front steps with his car parked next to mine.

"Good morning!" Jacob said rather cheerfully. Funny most teenagers don't like to be awake at this hour from what I would hear at the training facility. **(A.N:That will be explained later on in the story.)**

"Good morning Jacob." I said wondering what the hell it was he wanted.

"Aw Kira I told you already call me Jake." He said putting his arm on my shoulder."Where have you been I've been knocking on your door for like ten minutes now." He asked.

"I went out for a run. Was there something you needed?" I asked moving away and out of his reach.

"Um yeah my friends and I are helping you paint your house remember?" He said like if he was speaking to a 5 year old.

'Damnit I forgot!' "I'm sorry Jacob I completely forgot. I don't even have the paint." I told him.

"No worries the corner store opens early we can go get the paint right now if you want."

"Fine just let me take a shower first." I opened the door and disabled the traps. "You can wait inside if you want I won't take long." I told him.

"Take your time. I'll call the guys and tell them where we're headed." I didn't even have the chance to tell him no when he was already on the phone and speaking to one of them. I shook my head trying to control myself and any thoughts on how to kill him. I went upstairs and quickly showering along with my hair.

**-10 minutes later-**

I got out of the shower to notice that my hair was getting lighter. The stupid paint was falling off. I heard loud and gruff voices from downstairs and wondered how they all got here so fast. Nonetheless, I dried myself off and put on a black shirt, with black capris, and black running shoes. I went downstairs and found that Jacob had brought Embry, Quil, Seth, and Paul. 'Great this is going to be a long day.' I thought already feeling the dread of the day. I stepped quitely on the stairs but apparently not quite enough. Paul's head whipped to look at me so fast I swear I heard a few bones crack. His face showed nervousness but his eyes showed worriedness and something that I couldn't put my finger on. I had seen it before and it was familiar but I couldn't remeber what.

"Well looks like someone finally decided to grace us with her prescence (sp?)." Embry said. Was he joking or actually being serious. Paul came to stand besides me once I had made it downstairs. He was so close I could feel his body heat.

"So we going or what?" Quil said anxious to leave.

"If I'm keeping you from something important Quil then I apologize if you need to go then it's alright. Jacob brought more than enough help." I told him. I really did hope he would leave it would make the day a little less painful.

"Sorry I didn't seem to sound rude or anything." Quil said looking down obviously feeling embarrassed.

"You weren't rude. If you need to go then that's okay Jacob was the one who volunteered you guys." I told them giving Jacob a small glare. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly.

"Hey what's this?" Seth asked when he pulled out a small gun I had placed secretly apparently not secretly enough. All the guys looked at me with wide eyes.

"I've been living alone for a while so I rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it. Besides someone tried to break in last night." I wished I hadn't said that last part because I was spun by Paul so fast I felt last night's dinner trying to make an appearance again. He had me by my shoulders and was looking at me up an down.

"Are you alright? Did the person try to hurt you? What did the person look like? Why didn't you call someone-" I quited him by placing my hand over his mouth the only way I could think of so he would shut up.

"I didn't call anyone because they didn't even get in. The person left really fast. Alright. Now I'm going to remove my hand and you're not going to go firing off questions alright?" I took my hand off. "Besides like I told you last night I can take care of myself." I moved away from him and was going to get my keys when Jacob interrupted me.

"We can take my car. No offense but your car is tiny and in case you haven't noticed we're not exactly small." I gave in not wanting to argue. We got in Jacob's rabbit with him and Quil in the front, Paul myself and Embry in the back seat, and Seth in the very back. Everything was fine the boys were talking amongst themselves, Paul was playing with my hair, Embry was making really stupid jokes--wait back up Paul is playing with my hair. I looked out of the corner of my eye and sure enough he was. I turned to him and whispered so that only he could hear, "Keep your hands to yourself Paul. You really wouldn't want a repeat of last night now would you?" I told him. His hand slowly stopped moving until he wasn't even touching me, and I meant to keep it that way. Screw those damned butterflies! We went to the store and got the paint. We went back to my house and painted. Close to noon we finished. I thanked them and gave each of them $50 for helping me. Of course they started refusing saying they only wanted to help but they took it when I told them I would either shove it down their throat or up their ass.

They were leaving when Paul turned to face me. He motioned for the guys to leave and they did, which left Paul and I in my house, alone. He stared at me so intently trying to tell me something with his eyes but I was only starting blankly at him.

"We're all going to Emily's for lunch if you want to come?" He asked nervously.

"No thank you. I still have some things to take care of." I told him still looking blankly at him.

"Look about last night I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be -well- a jackass. I was wondering if you wanted to start over and be friends?" He asked hopefull.

I looked at him trying to word this right. "Look Paul I don't mean to be rude but I'm not here to make friends not with you or anyone else. You would be doing yourself a favor if you just stayed away from me and vice versa. And it's not only you it's everyone else." I told him. I saw the hurt in his eyes along with anger.

"Well then why the hell are you here Kira?!" He spat out. He was trembling again.

"I'm only staying for a little bit and then I'm taking off." I told him."You know the way to the door." I turned my back on him when he grabbed me by my arms and roughly pulled me back.

"What the hell is your problem! I want to be friends!" He yelled out. He looked so hurt like he was going through so much pain. I looked at him and let the dark and cold glint show through my eyes.

"Don't touch me again Paul or I will not hesitate to kill you." I said coldly. Paul let go of me and stormed out of my house. I had seen so much pain on his face when he turned to leave and the strange thing was that I was in so much pain it felt like my heart was being crushed. What the hell was going on here?

* * *

**sorry i haven't update. Well I hope you liked the chapter please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Well this will probably be the last chapter for a bit! I will be updatin whenever I can but classes start tomorrow and things are going to be hectic with semester exams and competitions. Thank you all so much for your patience and reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted and added _Deadly Love _on their favorites as well as me. Thank you all so much the reviews really inspire me to write more! Here's the next chapter of _Deadly Love! _Hope you enjoy!**

**Mistress Persephone**

**P.S: A lot of people reviewed saying that they felt sorry for Paul because Kira was a bit harsh. Don't worry in 4 more chapters, well on the 4th chapter anyway, Kira will let up!!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I awoke from my sleep. I looked at the my clock telling me that it was 5:30 AM. 'Well at least that part of me is normal.' I thought to myself. It had been a week since I had told Paul that I didn't want to be friends with either him or the other guys. The day after I had told Paul Jacob had come to my house.

_-Flashback-_

_It was 8 AM I was busy cleaning my gun when I heard a really loud knock, okay more like banging, on my door. I opened my door to see Jacob glaring at me._

_"What the hell was that?!" He asked trying really hard to control his temper._

_"What was what?" I asked calmlly in my emotionless voice._

_"Yesterday. Paul. You telling him to stay the hell away from you." He said. I noticed his fists were shaking._

_"Apparently you didn't hear the entire thing." I told him. He looked up at me with some sort of hope. "I also told him to tell all of you." I smirked when I saw the anger in his eyes. Okay did I have a death wish I mean c'mon me take on Jacob right I'll die._

_"What the hell is wrong with you. We welcome you, take you to dinner, and even help with your house!" He yelled. Well if everyone was asleep I guess they're awake now._

_"And did I ask for any of that? No. You all volunteered and even when I was begging for you guys to change your minds yeah you guys just went ahead. So I'm not going to apologize for what I told him. It would be best for all of you if you just stayed away from me like I said." And with that I closed the door, but not before I saw how seriously pissed off he was._

_-End Flashback-_

I still remember how mad he was. Hmm I seem to be pissing a lot of people off. One thing I hadn't pissed off was the giant wolf. Every night when I look out my window there it is. Just watching me. By morining it's gone. As I layed in bed I wondered why there hadn't been any assassination attempts. No one and I mean no one has come after me which is really well. I put on my jogging clothes (shorts and sports bra) and got ready for my morning run. I ran to the beach and ran on the sand.

-1 Hour Later-

I went back to the house and did my morning routine which consisted of showering, brushing teeth and face, and making breakfast. When I finished cooking there was a knock on my door.

"Shadow open up!" 'I recognize that voice! What the hell is Gizmo doing here?!' I opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Hey!" He yelled out in protest.

"Explanation. NOW!" I was a tiny bit pissed.

"Well I heard that Dante was looking for me so I decided to go into hiding!" He said rather cheerfully.

"And you came here because-" I trailed off.

"Because Shadow you owe me. I've saved your cute bubblicious ass many times." He said. I was rather disturbed that he was checking out my ass. "Fine." I said grudgingly.

"And besides I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want Dante or anyone else to know who you really are Ki-Ra!" Gizmo said stressing my two syllabel name while getting an evil glint in his eyes. I once underestimated Gizmo thinking that he was just a computer guy but never again. Between me and Gizmo in a fight we would tie. Gizmo may seem just like a computer geek but he can kick anyone's ass, including mine if he's lucky.

"Fine but you're a friend visting." I tell him.

"Awww why can't we be more than friends Kira." Gizmo says wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck.

"Shut up! Thinking like that will get you killed." I scold him trying to get out of his arms.

"Really you'll kill me?" Gizmo asked getting that dark shadow over his face. He tightens his hold on me.

"If it need be then yes. Besides how do I know that you aren't planning on killing me and collecting the reward?" I ask knowing that he could very well kill me.

"You don't. That's the fun part love." Gizmo said grabbing my chin. "I won't kill you...yet."

"Why not?" I ask suprised.

"Why kill the only pperson in the entire world who could actually kill me. The only person who could put up a good fight. If I did that I wold be bored out of my mind for the rest of my life. So you see love you live a while longer." He tells me and pats my head while letting go of me.

I looked at him like he was insane, which he could probaby be.

"And besides why kill for Dante? I hate that greedy bastard as much as you do why do him a favor?" He says with a serious look on his face.

"You're insane." I tell him.

"I know" He say cheerfully.

"Well come on I made breakfast." I tell him leading him into the kitchen.

"Yay! I'm hungry!" He said like a little kid. While we were eating there were many things to discuss.

"You need a new name." I tell him.

"I''ll go by the name of.......Tyler." He says.

I slam down my fork and look him in the eye to show that i was **_deadly_** serious. "Pick. Another. Name."

"Oh that's right now I remeber. No wonder it sounded familiar. Fine I'll go by....Blake." He finally decides.

"Alright." I tell him cooling off. "Now Blake how do you know so much about me?"

"Sweety I know everything and that's for me to know and for you to never find out!" He says happy that he knows something that I don't. Damn bastard!

"Fine so Blake how have things been?" I ask hoping that he'll at least tell me something.

"Well not that many are optimistic about being able to kill you."

"Meaning?" I ask confused.

"Meaning that's why you haven't had any run ins. But don't let your guard down. Pretty soon someone will take the job."

"When do I ever?" I tell him.

"You know Dante's pissed." He says like he's about to tell me a secret.

"Really is that so?"

"Yeah 1. since you didn't carry out a job and 2. no one is willing to kill you. Last I heard he nearly had a heartattack from a tantrum that he threw." He says smiling like the cat who ate the canary and didn't get caught.

"He should really take care of himself." I say. I look at Blake and notice the evil glint except this time we both have it.

"Dante will be in Madrid in 6 days." He informs me.

"If we leave tonight we could get there ahead of him." I tell him already calculating and planning.

"And we could give him some advice about his health when he arrives." He says evilly.

"Sounds good." It was settled we were goint to Spain.

"I'll get us the tickets. Can you deal with the other equipment?" He asked.

"Sure." I told him.

We spent the entire day getting everything ready. The tickets were a bit harder because apparently it's hard to get tickets to Spain on the same night that you're ordering. But no worries apparently Blake has connections so everything was good. I packed everything into 3 seperate bags. Why? Because one had Blake's stuff and the other had my stuff. In the other bag my babies were in there. **(you'll find out soon). **We decided to take a nap before leaving unfortunately that was ruined by Paul. I did not want to get up so Blake being the kind gentleman that he was got up and answered the door, yeah right bastard kicked me in the ribs when he passed me and called me a lazy ass.

"Can I help you?" I heard Blake's voice.

"Um who are you? And what are you doing in Kira's house?"

"The name is Blake and I'm staying here? What do you need?"

"Where's Kira?"

"Damnit can't anyone sleep around here!" I yelled. Paul looked at me and at Blake. I looked down and remembered that I had borrowed one of Blake's shirts and Blake was in his boxers with no shirt on. This was a bad sight for Paul because he started shaking, again. He pulled me by the arm and dragged me out of the door. I looked back to Blake hoping he would help but the bastard went inside!

"What the hell? You tell me you don't wanna be friends that it would be best if everyone stayed away from you and then you sleep with some guy!?!"

He thought I slept with Blake? "Paul I didn't sleep with Blake in fact I'm still a virgin through and through. Now if we are done talking about my sex life or lack of what did you come for?" I tell him agitated that he ruined my sleep. I value my sleep. A lot.

"Jake says he saw someone go into your house. Turns out it was Blake" He said. me calming down. His hold on my arm loosened but he still wouldn't let go."Why is he staying with you?"

"Because the apartment builiding he was living in caught on fire. A bunch of people lost their homes and until they can repair everything Blake is staying with me." I told him.

"If he hurts you in any way tell me and I'll kick his ass." He said with concern in his eyes.

"Paul I can take-"

"I know you can Kira, but that doesn't mean that I won't worry about you."

"Why do you worry about me? Do yourself a favor and stop." With that I ripped myself away from him and went back to the house.

-Later that Night-

Blake and I were at the airport. We went straight to the private plane that Blake got for us. What kind of connections does he have I mean we weren't even stopped by airport security. It would take us 3 days to get to Spain. **(A.N:I am guessing here so yeah) **Blake was in his own world and I was in mine. That didn't mean that it was peacefull.

**_So we like Paul._**

_No we do not_

**_Yes we do. _**

_Why would we like Paul? Who are you?_

**_I'm you. You're me. I like Paul so you have to like him._**

_That made no sense._

**_I'm like your conscience. You're inner voice. The Kira you would have been if our parents weren't murdered._**

_Hmm I knew there was a reason you were annoying me. Fuck off!_

**_Fine but you like Paul and he likes you. You just have to admit it._**

With that the voice in my head went away. Great I am really messed up!

-3 Days Later- **(A.N: I really didn't want to explain the whole plane ride)**

We arrived in Madrid and went straight to a hotel. We shared one room but two beds. We took a shower, separetly, and got something to eat. Then there was the planning. We were going to sneak into Dante's vacation home and have a little chat with him. Maybe kill a few of his guards just to scare him. This was going to be fun!

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Mistress Persephone here um everyone I am so sorry i have not updated in forever but unfortunately my computer crashed and it took forever to fix it!!!! If any of you out there have ever had your computer crash on you then you know how horrible it is. Well thankfully my poor baby is fixed YAY!!!!!! so here is my next chapter I hope to make it longer so I'm going to be combining two chapter to make one extremely long chapter!!! So I hope you all like it!! Now on with the story!!**

**P.S: I have a poll out for Deadly Love go and vote!**

Chapter 7

Blake and I came up with our plan. Unfortunately Dante would not be at his house until later that evening. Blake decided that we should go get lunch at one of the cafe downtown. Unfortunately my hair dye was already fading away. I told him that I would meet him as soon as I finished dying my hair blonde again and putting on my blue contacts. After 30 minutes **(okay I've never dyed my hair by myself so I have no idea how long it takes so don''t get mad if I'm wrong)** I left my hotel room and met up with Blake at _El Cafe de Madrid. _We had lunch. We went back to the hotel to start planning our little visit with Dante. Turns out that Dante owns this very expensive summer home just off the coast of the mediterranean sea.

"What is it with evil drug lords and their big fancy houses on coasts?" Blake asked as wer were climbing up the cliff to where Dante's house was.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I said as I thought about what we were going to do about Dante. Blake and I were going to place explosives all around Dante's house and just before we would leave things were going to get a bit loud. That what was in the third bag my babies which had everything from C-4 to sniper rifles and automatic weapons and knives lots of sharp pointy knives. Heh I giggled as I thought about my knives. Blake and I spent the rest of the day placing the explosives. We then snuck into the house and placed the speakers. **(You'll find out soon)** We made sure that all the maids and butlers that worked there got out but apparently one of the maids or butlers told some guards that we were here and a load of them came into the living room while Blake and I were placing the speakers.

"Blake I'll take care of them you finish up here." I told him getting out my guns.

"Sure thing." Blake said. Three guards came at me and I shot one in the head and kicked him into the other guard. The third one came at me and tried to tackle me but I ducked and he went over me. After dealing with our uninvited guests. Blake and I headed to the kitchen for a bite to eat. Kicking ass does tend to make someone hungry. Finally after scrounging around I found what I wanted. I popped two slices of wheat bread in a toaster, once that was done I slapped on some PB&J and ate it. Blake and I high tailed our butts out of there back to the hotel and waited patiently for Dante to show up in one of our camera screens. That's what sucks about these type of missions the waiting we could be waiting from an hour to a week or sometimes even a month and after a while it tends to get a little bit boring.

* * *

So Blake and I decided to play goldfish while waiting for Dante."You got any fours?" Blake asked. I handed him the one four that I had. "You got any eights?" I asked. Blake answered "Go swim with the fishes." I drawed my card and waited for Blake's move. "Hey so who was Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome that was mad at you?" I looked at him like he had grown an extra head. " The guy who was at the door before we came over here." I finally realized that he meant Paul. " He's just some guy who won't take the hint that I don't nor do I want a friend. Now stop asking me questions and play the damn game." I don't like people asking me questions about my life I was even more upset becuase when I finally realized that it was Paul I remembered how Blake called him.

_'Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome...well Paul is really all of those things especially when he is not wearing a shirt...Wait bad thoughts don't think about Paul and his nice abs or his GAAH STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!!!_

"What's a matter Kira thinking about how sexy Paul is?" Blake asked mirth in his eyes as he somehow knew about my struggle within.

"NO! And don't talk about him it pisses me off."

"Why? Is it because you know you like him but you can't bring yourself to admit it?"

"I said shut up!" And with that the game of goldfish was forgotten as Blake and I wrestled. I had Blake pinned to the floor when Blake distracted me.

"So do you think about him kissing you having his hands exploring your body..." With that he flipped us over and I started struggling trying to get the upper hand.

"Aww don't be mad Kira I know you were wishing that I was Paul." Despite my hardest efforts I couldn't stop the blush that crept up from my neck and to my face. "Oh so I was right." I was pretty sure that I was now a bright tomato red as images popped into my head. Images that if I had never met Paul I would not be having.

I pushed Blake off of me and went to the restroom. I stayed there until Blake called me and told me that Dante had showed up in one of the screens.

Dante was pissed because no one had come when he ordered someone to bring him some wine. Blake and I were laughing the entire time. Finally he went into the dining room. There he waited and waited and when he turned a lovely shade of red I spoke into the mike.

"Good evening Dante. My you should really calm down you're heart isn't as young as it used to be." I had to supress the urge to laugh when I saw him go from red to a very pale white.

"Shadow?--what the hell- where are you?" Dante finally managed to speak.

"I'm sorry Dante but that's for me to know and for you well where would the fun be if you knew?" I told him loving the way he was cowering in fear. "Well I'm going to take pity on you Dante I am nowhere in your house. I just decided to drop by and tell you hello. Oh and Dante." I paused letting the anticipation sink in. "Have a blast!" At that time Blake and I triggered the explosives we had set simultaneously. I laughed maniacly as I saw the beautiful bursts of gunpowder flying through the air. **(She is kinda crazy when it comes to thing going BOOM and sharp objects)**

* * *

-15 minutes later-

Blake and I were on a plane back to La Push. I was hyper the entire time because the blast kept playing in my head. At one point Blake told me to stop smiling because I was starting to creep out the other passengers. I turned to look at one passenger an old man with the creepy smile still on my face I flipped him the bird and mouthed "Fuck you."

3 DAY LATER

We were finally back at La Push. Blake and I got out of the car and I was suprised to find that Jacob was waiting for me on my porch.

"Hey Emily wanted for you guys to come over for lunch." Jacob said. Under his breath I heard him say "don't know why though." I was about to decline but Blake had to open his mouth.

"We'ld love to go! We are starving! Lead the way!" I smacked the palm of my hand to my forehead. Jacob looked like he wanted to, too.

"Alright so lets go." Jacob led us to his Rabbit and I sat in the back and Blake sat in the passenger seat. We arrived at Emily's house and went inside. Emily saw me and enveloped me in a hug. She pushed me away at arms length but still held onto my shoulders.

"Kira where were you? We all thought that something had happened to you?"

"No Blake and I visited his grandma in Florida."

"Oh well I'm glad that you decided to come over." She left and I saw that Paul was staring again from a couch.

"Awww how cute you're boyfriend was waiting for you to come back. So sweet!" Of course Blake had to say something. I thought Paul was going to ignore me but fate or God must hate me because Paul got up and walked over to me.

"Where were you? I had no idea where you were?! What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?" Paul ranted on and on when he stopped he seemed out of breath.

"Are you finished? Look I don't need to tell you where I'm going and I don't have to tell you what I'm do! Just leave-" My rant was cut off by Paul who grabbed me from my waist and bend down to kiss me. I stiffened up.

_'Paul..is..kissing me.' _I thought as I remained frozen. I felt a warm feeling spread through my body and a feeling of ecstasy made me feel dizzy. I so desperatly wanted to give him. I made a move to return the kiss when I heard Blake.

"Paul really shouldn't have done that. Kira is going to kill him." That made my brain start working. I pulled away from him and threw a punch at his face. It hit and I heard something go CRACK!! I realized that it was the bones in my hand as I felt my hand start hurting. I tackled him to the ground and only because he wasn't expecting it did he fall. I straddled him and even though my right hand was broken I still punched him and even threw in my left hand. Of course that hand broke too. Blake managed to pull me off of Paul. I was pissed and that is why in Blake's hold I was having trouble breathing. I started yelling and I was using such a colorful language that I would have made a sailor blush. Not only had Paul kissed me but I punched him and he looked like I hadn't even touched him. I was struggling against Blake trying to reach Paul and hurt him somehow. I was reaching for my knife but Blake grabbed my hand.

"Kira think do you honestly want them to know. Use your brain women." I stopped struggling and I noticed that Paul had gotten up from the floor and was looking at me. I once again lost it.

"Stop staring at me damnit!! Will you leave me alone!! Is there something wrong with you. Why can't you just leave me alone!" I started struggling again as Paul was about to come closer when Sam held him back. Paul looked like he wanted to protest but Sam just shook his head. Paul looked back at me with pain as he looked down at my swollen hands. "Watch your back Paul because next time there will be no one to stop me from killing you." With that I got out of Blake's grip and was about to storm out of the house but Emily dragged me to the kitchen. She put ice and wrapped my hand in a bandage. Blake was with me and I heard whispering coming from the living room.

'_Can you believe she punched Paul?"_

_"Yeah what a total bitch."_

"You know you didn't have to punch him." Blake told me grabbing my hands and looking at them. Paul came into the room and glared at Blake. I rolled my eyes because he looked jealous. Blake looked at me, "You ready?"

"Just do it." I told him annoyed. Apparently my shoulder was dislocated so Blake was going to pop it back in place. He grabbed my wrist with one hand and with the other he held onto my shoulder. He popped it back and I didn't even wince.

Paul was mad..again. "What did you do to her?"

"Her shoulder was dislocated so I popped it back in." He looked at Paul I noticed that look in his eyes it was the same I look I would get before I went out on a job. It was the look that we would get when we were planning someone's death. "Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Mrs. Uley could you kindly introduce me as to who everyone is Kira kinda forgot." And with that Blake left along with Emily and closed the door.

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen as Paul looked at me and I looked at anywhere but Paul.

"Why do you hate me?" Paul asked.

"I don't hate you or anyone here. The only two people that I hate are dead." I told him as it was true.

"Then why don't you like me?" Paul looked at me begging me with his eyes to tell him.

"Simple I don't like getting attached to anyone. Causes way too many problems." I told him. It was that simple.

"So what about when you get married. How are you going to manage then or is Blake your lover?" I noticed that when he mentioned Blake he seemed to get mad.

" Listen get it out of your head that Blake and I are together because we are not. As to marriage I don't plan on getting married." I told him and I said under my breath "I doubt that I will live till then anyways."

"What do you mean? Are you sick or something?" Paul's eyes were now concerned. _'Damnit I can't keep up with his damn mood swings!'_

"You heard that?"_ 'How the heck did he hear that?'_

"I've got really good hearing."He said that like it was part of some inside joke or something.

"I'm not sick but I have this feeling that I won't live till the age of marriage. I doubt I'll even be able to live through college." As I finished telling him that I realized that I had said too much and I snapped my mouth shut.

"Why is someone after you?" I didn't say anything. I didn't even open my mouth for fear that I was going to say even more than I shouldn't. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him everything. How I was tortured to become an assassin by the people who murdered my family. How I killed them with the skills and weapons that they gave me. How I was suck into this world that I hated but knew no other. How once my parents died I died and became this killing machine. I wanted to tell him and for once in my new life I was scared.

"Kira why won't you talk to me? You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders you know." I looked at him " What do you mean?"

"I mean that everytime I see you your always so guarded. I know what your going through." He looked at me thinking that he truly understood what I was going through. It almost made me laugh.

"No you don't. Don't ever say you know what I'm going through because you don't. You don't even know me." _No one knows. Maybe only Blake but not anyone else._

"And whose fault is that! Your too guarded to tell me anything!"

"Did you ever think that maybe it's because I didn't want to tell you anything! I don't want to be around you or anyone else. The only reason I'm here is because Blake dragged my ass over here."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just told you!"

"NO! I mean in La Push. Why are you here?"

I hesistated why was I here. I've stayed here longer than necessary. Usually I would be halfway around the world right now. "I don't know but trust me I won't be staying long enough for me to find out." I turned to open the door but having both your hands broken prevents that.

"Where are you going?"

"The doctors I need to put these things in a cast."

"I'll take and I don't care what you say I'm taking you." With that he opened the door. Blake popped out of nowhere and gave me the worst news ever.

"Kira unfortunately the hospital just called and told me that my grandma was sick. I'm going to have to go back and take care of her until she is better."

"But what about her hands? Kira needs someone to help her because both of her hands are broken."

"That's right." He thought about it for a while then he got this evil look in his eyes.

"Blake no I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."

"Paul I'll pay you to take care of Kira."

"ARE YOU INSANE!!" Everyone in the room asked.

"No you see this way Paul and Kira can sort out their differences and get to know each other. All this sexual tension is too much and they need to release some of it."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU FUCKIN PSYCHO!!!"

"Kira you really don't remember what we were talking about at my grandma's house?"

Everyone turned to look at me as they could kinda figure out what Blake was talking about. And for the second time in my life I could not keep the blush down. I smacked my head with my palm. Bad idea I winced as the pain spread. Paul was standing behind me as he grabbed my wrist and put it down.

"Try to not injure yourself anymore." Paul told me rubbing my wrists. _'What is wrong with this guy. Him and his 180 attitude is driving me insane!'_

"Are you bipolar or something?"

"Why?" Paul looked at me with this confused look on his face that made him look even cuter. _'GAH!! Stop thinking bad thoughts!'_ I closed my eyes to get rid of the image in my head. I pictured Dante instead. _'yup that did the trick' _"Well we were just arguing and now your rubbing my wrists and stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Stop looking at me with the god damned look on your face!" Paul and I started a staring contest his playful and mine I hoped evil.

**Blake or Gizmo's POV**

"Awww how cute!" I said to no one in particular as I looked upon Paul and Kira.

"What is?" Kim I think her name was asked me.

"You know the only reason she's like this all hostile and bitchy is because she likes Paul." I told them.

"Yeah right and hell frezzed over." Jacob said while he rolled his eyes.

"Trust me she likes Paul." I told them knowing that if Kira found out that I let her secret out she would kill me. "Kira just doesn't want to admit it."

"How can you tell?" Kim asked but everyone looked at me except our little lovebirds.

"Easy. I know Kira and besides when we went to my grandma's house we were talking and Paul came up and she started blushing. It was the funniest thing ever. In all the time that I've known Kira I've never seen her blush!"

"But why doesn't she want to admit it? I mean shouldn't she be happy that she likes someone and that person likes her back?"

"That has a lot to do with her past which I am not going to go into details about. You see Kira is already going to kill me for telling you that she likes Paul, if I tell you guys about her past well I'm going to die a slow painful death." I told them with a smile on my face.

"We need to help her admit it!" Kim and Emily agreed.

"I really wouldn't try that. In case you haven't noticed she isn't taking this thing too kindly." I told them knowing that Kira would probably kill them. But then again considering how she was changing maybe she wouldn't.

"No if what you say is true we have to help get them together!" Emily said.

"Right!" Kim said as they looked at each other determination in their eyes.

"Haha well you two try but don't say I didn't warn you." I looked away as Paul and Kira started arguing again. _'Kira this is for your own good. No one deserves this more than you. Please realize that.'_

* * *

**YAY!!! I'm done. Well I would really like it if you would review. Sorry it took so long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay you can all commence with throwing things at me for not coming through I'm really sorry and there really is no excuse. So instead of the filler chapters here's the next chapter of Deadly Love and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

_'Blake is so dead.' _I thought to myself as I watched Paul put his things into the guest room at my house. _'Stupid Blake. Stupid Paul' _I realized how unlike myself I sounded but at the moment I didn't really care. Blake was going to be gone for 2 weeks. Two whole freakin' weeks with Paul living with me. It was going to be me at my house. Alone with Paul. This is going to suck.

"Hey Kira is anyone home?" I snapped out of my train of thoughts to see Paul leaning down to my height and waving his hand in my face.

"What?" I snapped. He looked taken back. "Just wanted to let you know that I finished unpacking so we can head over to Dr. Cullen's for your casts now if you want." I nodded and waited for him to open the door. I watched as he locked it and I had to wait again for him to open the car door. He opened it and I tried to get into the pickup by myself but it was proving to be difficult. _'AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!' _To say that I was fustrated was an understatement. I was seriously contemplating kicking the dumb truck when I felt a pair of warm hands grab my waist. I tried not to shudder at the spark I felt when he touched me but as I was noticing that it was getting harder and harder to do. Paul lifted me up into the passanger seat and had to buckle me in. He started laughing all of a sudden.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. I was not too happy with my predicament and him laughing irritated me more. He said nothing as he shook his head and went around and got in the truck himself. He backed the truck out and we were on our way to Dr. Cullen's. He had previously told me that Dr. Cullen lived in Forks so we had to head over there in order to get my casts. Minutes into the ride I noticed that we were in Forks but not near any clinics or hospitals. " Paul where are you taking me?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to mention that Dr. Cullen said to bring you to his house. He decided to take the day off from work but I asked him as a favor to see you." A couple of more minutes and we came upon a beautiful house. It was right smack dab in the middle of a forest. Paul parked the truck and came to open my door. He grabbed my face in my hands and spoke, "if anything happens let me know. I'm going to be with you the entire time so don't worry."

"Paul what the hell are you talking about?" Seriously he's insane. I thought I was insane, I thought Gizmo was insane but no HE is insane.

"Just stick with me at all times okay. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He looked at me with genuine concern.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop looking at me like that! Now are you gonna help me out of this stupid truck or what?" I did not like how he was looking at me and I especially didn't like how it was making me feel. Paul sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt. He carried me out of the truck and closed the door. We walked to the door and before Paul could even knock this pixie like girl opened the door.

"Hey Paul we were wondering when you were gonna get here, come in." Paul and I walked into the house. If I thought the outside was beautiful the inside was indescribable. "So Paul who's your friend?"

"This is Kira she's the one that I need Carslisle to take a look at." Paul said gesturing to me. I looked around and saw 2 other women and 2 other men. One man was a blonde who seemed like he was in pain the other was a buff looking one with the face of kid. The blonde girl looked like she was smelling something nasty and the other women had a kind gentle look to her.

" Hi Kira I'm Alice. That's my husband Jasper," she pointed to the one in pain "Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme." She introduced them and they waved a hello well except for the blonde girl. Just then another man walked in the door. Now I knew something was off about this family. All of them seemed to beautiful. I know that, that was weird but it was true and my instincts told me to run. I narrowed my eyes because my instincts always told me to stay and fight but now it was telling me to run.

"Hello Kira I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carslisle. Now what seems to be the problem?" I wearily showed him my hands. They had gotten swollen and one bone was sticking out of my right hand. "Wow you did a number on them well I'm going to have to X- ray them to see the extent of the damage." He began leading me to a room and I saw Paul following us. Dr. Cullen took x-rays of my hands and told me the damage. He then took me into another room and proceeded to putting the casts on. " So what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I do mind actually." Now why was I covering up for Paul simple, I have taken on guys bigger than Paul I'm not being cocky or anything but I know that I can hit hard. When I hit Paul nothing happened to him in fact I got the worse of it I felt like I was hitting steel. I looked at Dr. Cullen and saw that he was a bit suprised. He then smiled. "Forgive my intrusion. Well I'm going to have you sign some release forms but since you can't Paul can you sign for her?"

"Release papers for what?" I asked. "Oh just that I saw you and provided medical care and that I will prescribe pain medication. They're the forms you would have filled out at the hospital. So Paul I'm going to have you write in the answers for her."

"Answers for what?" I didn't like where this was going. "They're just simple questions on your medical history." He told me like it was no big deal. Wrong big deal paper trails can always be traced and that was something I was not going to allow. "No." "I beg your pardon?" "No file. No medical history. No questions."

"I'm sorry Miss Kira but it's necessary." " How much for it to become unnecassary?" I asked him.

"Is there a reason for you not wanting to have a file?" He looked at me specutatively. "That is none of your concern Dr. Cullen." I told him narrowing my eyes with more warning bells going off in my head.

"I see." I stared at him suspiciously and then another guy walked into the room. "Carslisle there you are I need to speak with you." "Just a moment Edward. Kira this is my other son Edward." Okay this doctor just gave my name away while trying to make it look casual and now his son was looking at me like he was trying to read me. "I'm outta here." I stood to leave but Paul sat me back down. "Paul I am really not in the fuckin' mood for your shit so get me out of here or I assure you, you'll regret taking up Blake's offer." I was freaking out. I seriously didn't like the way the Edward guy was looking at nor did I like the doctor asking me so many questions. _'Breathe in. Breathe out. Go to your happy place. Go to back to your first kill.' _I smiled peacefully as I remembered my first kills. It was the two assassins that made the mistake of training me into one of them. As the images passed through my mind I saw the Edward guy look appalled. He looked at Dr. Cullen and a message seem to have passed between them. I jumped out of my seat and backed away.

"Who do you guys work for?" I was dead meat. I had no use of my hands no weapons nothing. I still had my legs but there was two of them and I'm pretty sure the rest of the "family" was in this too. There was no way I could take on all of them at the same time. Paul was just extra weight.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"Don't play games with me who do you work for?" I knew something was up this family gave me really bad vibes. I felt like they were the predators and I the prey. I am not used to being prey.

"Miss Kira I don't understand your question-" "Miss Kira I don't understand your question. Bullshit!" I mimicked him. Seriously what did they take me for? Okay there was no way for Dante to survive. Hiroshi was in a coma. Olivander was still alive maybe he sent them but then again so could have O'Ren and O'Riley.

"So who sent you Olivander, O'Ren, O'Riley, or one of Hiroshi's lackeys? Huh?" All I needed to do was buy time while I worked out a plan.

"Kira what the hell are you talking about? Who are those people?" Paul asked me looking at me again with those damn eyes!

"Kira are those people the reason you don't want a paper trail. Are they after you?" Carslisle looked at me actually looking concerned. "Kira." I turned to Edward. "We can protect you. You don't have to go on living like this." I understood the double meaning behind it. I had a small caliber pistol maybe I wouldn't hit them but it would distract them and it would hurt like hell. I pulled it out but I didn't even have time to aim before I was knocked down. I struggled but Edward managed to get the gun out of my hands. Then I felt his weight suddenly leave me. I looked and saw that Paul had pulled Edward off of me and thrown him across the room. Paul was shaking.

"Paul you don't want to do this in front of her. Think about it Paul." Carslisle told him trying to calm him down. Do what in front of me? The rest of the family came in and next thing I knew where Paul stood there was now a giant wolf. The same wolf that was outside of my house the other night.

"What the fuck?" I looked at the wolf as it bared it's teeth at the Cullens. I was scared because images were going through my head and all the pieces conncected. "No way no fuckin' way!" Paul was the wolf the same wolf that stood outside my window every night.

"Paul calm down she knows." Edward told the wolf I mean Paul. I saw Paul look at me. Something on my face must have calmed him down because he left the room. "Kira." I turned to Edward. "We don't work for anybody my father was concerned about you." I looked at him scared and pissed off because I could have just given myself away. "Kira there won't be a paper trail if you tell us what is going on." Edward told me. "I don't actually feel like bargaining right now Edward." I told him.

"Well too damn bad Kira. Start explaining." Paul re entered the room back as a person. "I don't have to tell you shit. Why should I? It seems that I'm not the only with secrets Paul. And I know there is something up with you Edward." I told him.

"Kira please I'll explain everything later but I need you to tell me is someone after you?" Paul asked. Those damn eyes. They were a soft pool of brown that I wanted to get lost in. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him everything but I-I couldn't I wouldn't I'm not Kira anymore I'm Shadow greatest assassin the crimeworld has ever seen. And I am not falling for a guy.

"How does someone so young become an assassin Kira? Or do you prefer Shadow?" Edward asked me. I couldn't hide the shock on my face. How did he know?

"What are you talking about Edward?" Paul asked confused.

"You see Paul you're friend here-" "Shut it I swear you say anymore and I will cut out your intestines and hang you by them. I will skin you alive and give you blood transfusions so you don't die and then I will continue with the torture. And I won't give a damn!" I could not have him telling him. I would be in serious trouble besides he might know that I'm an assassin but that's the extent of his knowledge I'm sure. There's no way he could know. I kept repeating it hoping with everything that I am that I was right.

"Damn Paul you're girl has one wild imagination." Emmett said. I had completely forgotten that the rest of the family was here. "Your threats mean nothing to me Kira but if telling Paul helps you so be it. Paul Kira is an assassin and from her thoughts before one of the most feared one in the crime industry."

"Edward there's no way. Kira tell him that he's wrong." Paul looked at me. He wanted to cry which was wrong those big brown eyes shouldn't be crying STOP stop right there don't even dwell on the matter anymore.

"I'm sorry Paul but it's true. She's killed without any hesistation." Edward told Paul. "And tell me Edward how do you know all this?" I asked him.

"Do you deny it?"

"No I don't I'm actually confirming it." I heard Paul gasp who cares I'll deal with him later. "But tell me Edward if you say that you don't work for anyone how is that you know about me? You don't seem the type to have need of someone who offers my type of services and you don't seem the type who also sells out my type of service." No one said anything. I was through playing games. "Tell me Edward if you know so much about me then tell me how many people have I killed?"

"You're going on to 3,000."

"Really that many hmmm I never bothered counting." I told him leaning back on the counter. The entire family was looking at me like I was a monster and so was Paul. Good let him see me like this let this image burn in his mind.

"But I know that you didn't go through with your last hit. You spared the little girl. Is it because she reminded you of you when you were little. Before the murder of your parents. Before-" "Shut it asswipe!" He was pushing it. "What? Upset because I know what happened to you. Upset because I know that you lied to Paul when you told him you were a virgin. Upset because I know how it is that they tortured you. Upset because-" I threw my knife at him and that was not helping my hand. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!!" I yelled in his face. I felt moisture on my cheeks. Edward leaned in and whispered in my ears. "I know everything." And I knew that he was telling the truth. "How?" I whispered broken vulnerable. I couldn't sustain my weight and fell to the floor on my butt. The images that I had blocked and tried so hard to forget resurfaced and ran through my head. I felt as if I was living through those horrible years all over again.

"Why Kira?" Paul asked me. I looked at him. I could practically see the thougths running through his head. He saw me as a monster and maybe I was but that wasn't my fault. I didn't want this! "Because they deserved it. And I don't feel regret or remorse for killing them. Those bastards took everything EVERYTHING away from me!! I enjoyed watching them wither in pain as the techiniques and skills they taught me were used on them. I laughed as I saw them claw their eyes out from the effects of the poison I fed them. I smiled as I saw the last of their breaths leave their bodies. And I would do it again and again because no matter what I did to them it was nothing compared to what they did to me." I told him. The life I lived the life I had been living was playing in my head. I knew that I had killed many and caused many the exact pain that I went through. But I don't care! Why should I no one cared about my family so why should I?

"Kira tell me. Why did they kill your dad?" Carslisle asked me.

"You wanna know why? Hahahahaha you're gonna laugh," I told him I felt as if though I had finally snapped and maybe I had. "Usually when I get a mark it's because they killed someone they weren't supposed to kill or because they owed money or betrayed their gang boss one way or the other. But what did my dad do? My dad worked at a company that was doing so well because of him. He was climbing up the ladder and my dad was going to recieve a promotion. He was going to become CEO of that branch of the company if he accepted. Some asswhole who was jealous and greedy put a hit on my dad so that way he could get the job because he was next in line. Here come's the funny part. My dad was going to decline. He liked where he was and he didn't want to advance no matter how much more he was going to get paid. " I started laughing. Laughing at the irony of all this at the unfairness of everything.

"Kira." I heard Paul I felt him wrap his arms around me. I didn't care anymore. I knew that because of this I was dead. I knew that they were going to come after me.

"So you decided to become one of them?" Edward asked in disgust.

"Well tell me Eddy what would you have done? Huh? Tell me what would you have done if you were in my shoes?" I asked.

"Certaintly not become one of them."

"Really that's what you think right now. You read my mind I know that, that's how you know all of this I don't know how you can do that but that's the only explanation. But tell me did you know that I was pregnant? Did you know that they would laugh everytime they raped and beat me?! Did you know that they rubbed it in my face everyday that they raped my mother?!! DID YOU KNOW THAT WHEN THEY WOULD BOTH RAPE ME AT THE SAME TIME THAT THEY WOULD TALK TO EACH OTHER LIKE IF WHAT THEY WERE DOING WASN'T WRONG?!!!!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs. "Tell me Edward." I was whispering trying to hold on to consciousness, "tell me if you were 9 years old and pregnant with no family to go to turn to. no money nothing. Tell me Edward please tell me what you would have done. What you would have exactly done?" I looked up at him.

"I-I don't know." He looked away ashamed I think.

"That's right you don't know. Because nobody knows until they're put into that situation. You look at me like I'm a monster but I did what I had to in order to survive." Paul wiped the tears that were running down my face. The tears that I didn't even know I had. And then I welcomed the darkness that embraced me.

**Paul's POV**

I looked down at the broken angel that was laying in my arms. I wanted to throw up my little angel my love of my life went through hell and brought hell upon people. "Edward what is she thinking right now?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper as I pushed a strand of her fake blonde hair out of the way. "Nothing her brain shut down. I think it was too much stress for her and she's resting."

" How do I talk to her about it?" I asked no one in particular. "I did the same thing." I looked up at the blonde one. "I don't blame her for what she did because I did the exact same thing. True I stopped once I had my revenge but she was in a world where killing assassins meant you were now one. She's right in a way she did what she had to, to survive." I pick her up and take her to the truck. "Paul" I turn to Carslisle. "Here are some pain medication for her hands." I pocketed them. "Oh and Paul. Ask her if she doesn't want to talk about it then don't force her let her tell you when she's ready. But when she does Paul she is going to need you to be there calm. Not mad."

With that I took off back to my angel's house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone yes I know I'm updating YAY! SUPER IMPORTANT! One thing that I will change is that only Kira's right hand is broken I realized how difficult things would be if both hands were broken so yeah.**

When we arrived at Kira's house I went straight to her room. Kira was still knocked out so I placed her as gently as I could on her bed and tucked her in. I sat on the floor and leaned my head on the bed. So many thoughts flowed through my head as I remembered what Edward made Kira confess. I felt sick to my stomach as I thought about what those monsters did to my Kira. But Edward said that Kira was going onto 3,000 kills so did that mean my Kira, my little angel was a monster as well? I looked at Kira's face and for once that I have since I've met her did she actually look relaxed. I brushed the strands of hair on her face away. I stood up to go to the kitchen. As I made my way downstairs I walked pass a picture frame that was facing down. I picked it up and saw my Kira as a little girl. She was smiling so widely and her parents were right next to her. They seemed like the perfect family and they all looked so happy. I made myself some lunch and ate it. An hour passed and I went back upstairs to check on Kira. I walked into her room to see that she was still asleep. I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

I heard wake up. She made little grunting noises as she tried to push herself up. I sat next to her and helped her sit up. She looked at me and then looked down at her hands.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her. She didn't answer she just kept looking at her hands twisting and turning her left hand because her right one was broken and in a cast. I figured she wasn't going to answer so I just held her.

"I'm wondering what my life would have been like." She suprised me by answering. Her voice wasn't one that I was used to. This voice sounded so broken, so vulnerable, and so lost.

"Do you mean what your life would have been like if you're parents weren't killed?" I asked her as gently as I could because I didn't know how fragile she was at the moment. She merely nodded and never took her eyes off of her hands. I moved one of my hands that was on her waist to rest on top of her left hand. She merely looked at it and then placed it on top of her other hand.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. She shook her head. She then started tracing little patterns on my hand and turned it so my palm was facing up. With her tiny fingers she followed the lines on my hands.

"Paul what do you do?" She asked me, still not looking at me but at her hand that was still tracing little patterns mindlessly. "I don't know what you mean?" I told her. "I mean what do you do for living? Do you have a job?" She clarified.

"I'll help my friend out at a mechanic shop from time to time. But I'm mostly with the other guys." I then proceeded to explain everything to her about the pack. She would nod her head and throw a question out from time to time. I left out the part of imprinting because honestly I don't know if she would be able to handle that much information right now. "Why did you want to know Kira?"

"Because when I look at your hands they're soft but a little bit calloused as if you use them for some type of rough job." She answered. She said nothing more and continued with the tracing.

"What do you see when you look at your own hands?" I asked her. Her fingers stopped tracing my hand. She lifted her hand and brought it to her face as if to get a better look at it.

"I see a lot of blood. A lot of death, a lot of pain. I see the hands of a monster of a killer." She said her voice quivering as if it scared her to say those words. I grabbed her hand and held it between my own and locked our fingers. I felt moisture hit our joined hands as she began to cry. "I see the hands of killer and I want nothing more than to be rid of them. But everytime I look they're there. Always reminding me of the blood I've spilt." She managed to say. Her shoulders began to shake as her crying got more and more intense. Pretty soon she began to hiccup from the tears and the sobbing. I squeezed her shoulder. I brought my lips to her ear and whispered.

"Do you know what I see when I look at your hands?" I told her. "I see the hands of a beautiful girl who is lost in a world that she was forced into. I see the hands of a girl who wants to be free of the world." She stopped crying and looked at me in the eyes. I looked straight into her eyes as I finished telling her what I needed to say and what she needed to hear. "I see the hands of a girl who misses her family so much. I see the hands of a girl who wants nothing more than to be loved by someone." When I finish she looks at me with her violet eyes watering with unshed tears. She closes her eyes and the tears fall. I let go of her hand to lift her chin up.

"Kira open your eyes." I tell her and watch as her eyelids open to reveal the violet eyes that I love. "Kira I know you miss your family and I know that you did what you had to in order to survive. You're not a monster-"

"You don't know that Paul. You can't even imagine what it is that I've done." She tells me.

"You're right I don't know. But I know you're not a monster Kira. I know with everything that I am that you're not a monster." I tell her.

"How Paul? How can you be so sure?" She asks me looking at me begging me with her eyes to share this knowlegde with her.

"Because no monster cries over what it has done that's why." I tell her. She closes her eyes and throws her arms around my neck. We stay in that position for what seems like eternity but I don't mind.

"Thank you." She whispers so softly that if I wasn't a wolf I wouldn't have been able to hear it. I give her cheek a peck before I pull away from our embrace. She looks at me confused by my actions. I grab her hand and help her stand up before explaining that she needed to eat something. We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen our hands still interlocked with each other. I let go of her hand to make the both of use a sandwhich. We sit on the table and begin to eat before I ask one of the questions that have been bugging me.

"Kira." Kira looks up at me waiting for me to continue. "Why do you get mad when I look at you?"

"You look at me with this intense stare that it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable." She answered.

**Kira's POV**

"Why? How does it make you uncomfortable?" Paul asked me.

"I don't know. I feel exposed somehow." I stop to think as to how exactly it makes me feel. "I don't know how it just does." I tell him. Paul then grabs both of my hands into his. "Paul what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Kira I'm going to do something and I don't want you to think just feel okay." He tells me.

"What are you going to do?" I ask him scared of the situation. He must've seen the look on my face because he lets go of my right hand and rubs my cheek ever so slightly. "Don't be scared Kira it's nothing bad. Just trust me."

"I don't trust anyone Paul."

"Please just try."

"Fine." I close my eyes and force my body to relax. I feel Paul's hand continue to brush my cheek. The other hand squeezes my hand and I sense Paul coming closer to me. I feel his breath on my face and then his lips touch mine softly. I open my eyes in shock and Paul puts a little bit more pressure on my lips. My eyes close slowly as I let myself feel and I press my lips to Paul slightly, liking the electric spark that is zipping through my veins. I feel Paul's hand move from my cheek to the back of my neck and adds more pressure to our lips. _'This feels so right.'_ I begin to move lips with Paul as Paul begins to gain more and more confidence as do I. I let go of his hand and reach my arms to wrap around his neck as I press my body closer to his. He wraps one around my waist the other is still on the back of my neck. I then feel something wet brush against my lips. I gasp in shock and Paul's tongue takes advantage and plunges into my mouth. His tongue explores every inch of my mouth and tries to coax my tongue to join in. I feel the blush on my face as my tongue touches Paul's just the tiniest bit. Paul growls and moves me from my seat into his lap.

**Paul's POV**

I feel her light weight settle comfortably on my lap as I continue to lavish her mouth. The kiss turns possessive on my end and I hear her let out a low moan that sounded so sexy and sent my senses into overdrive. I mold her into my body and find that she is a perfect fit just like I knew she would be. Our breaths become ragged as I continue my assault on her luscious lips. She pulls away and begins to gasp for air as I begin to regain my breath. She looks down at our position her on top of me straddling my lap and blushes a beautiful red. She removes herself from me and walks into the living room.

_'Shit I think I just scared the crap out of her.'_ I walk to her and sit next to her on the same couch. I notice that she is still blushing. "Did I scare you?" I ask her praying that she says no. "No you didn't. It's just that was-" I see her gulp and notice that her breathing is still a little uneven. "wow." I smile smugly and I move so that I'm towering over her. I lean to her and she ends up laying on the couch with me on hovering over her. "Wow. Huh?" I say huskily.

"Um y-yeah."

I smile and attack her lips once again this time not holding anything back. I enter her mouth roaming over inside her mouth. I slanted my mouth over hers again and again. As the kiss became more and more heated. Her fingers thread themselves into my hair. _'Take it easy Paul. Calm down.' _I pull myself away from her and notice that she is blushing even more and her breathing is more labored. I give her a quick kiss on her forehead and pull her up.

I sit there and notice how that she tenses up. I remember that what she has gone through and mentally kick myself. I kneel on the floor in front of her and grab both of her hands with my own taking great care not to injure her further.

"Kira I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you after what you've been through. I'm really sorry if you want I'll get you a frying pan so you can hit me over the head with it. I really am really sorry-"

"Paul are you apologizing for kissing me?" Kira looks at me bewildered.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know that you've been through a lot and I shouldn't have pushed you into the kiss. I'm really sorry Kira." I look at her and wonder how seriously piss she is with me.

**Kira's POV**

I look at Paul as he is apologizing to me and realize that he is sincere. I start to tear up as a feeling sweeps over me. A feeling that I haven't felt in a long time washes over me. Happiness. Love. I begin to cry again. G_reat I'm crying again! What the hell is going on with me. _

"Oh shit Kira I didn't mean to make you cry. Aw man I'm such a douche bag Kira I'm sorry I should've never forced myself onto you either of times. Kira please don't cry please." Paul tells me as he tries to sooth my tears. I begin to laugh an actual heart filled laugh.

"Kira are you okay?" Paul asks me and he looks at me with concern. "I'm fine Paul."

I look him in the eyes. "I think I'm going to be just fine."

* * *

**YAY! I UPDATED! Okay so I know this chapter is a little out of character for Kira but I'm trying to ease her into this new way of feeling. So love it hate it let me know. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I know I haven't updated in a really super extremely long time and there's no excuse for that. Soooooooooo yeah you can commence with throwing things at me T^T. Anyways here's the new update on _Deadly Love_!**

_**Recap:**_

_I look at Paul as he is apologizing to me and realize that he is sincere. I start to tear up as a feeling sweeps over me. A feeling that I haven't felt in a long time washes over me. Happiness. Love. I begin to cry again. G__reat I'm crying again! What the hell is going on with me. _

_"Oh shit Kira I didn't mean to make you cry. Aw man I'm such a douche bag Kira I'm sorry I should've never forced myself onto you either of times. Kira please don't cry please." Paul tells me as he tries to sooth my tears. I begin to laugh an actual heart filled laugh._

_"Kira are you okay?" Paul asks me and he looks at me with concern. "I'm fine Paul."_

_I look him in the eyes. "I think I'm going to be just fine."_

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Weeks had passed. Paul had kept his word and took care of me. The-um-ahem-kissing incident hadn't happened again and for some reason I was both grateful and saddened by it. Paul hadn't forced me to speak more than I wanted to but I noticed that I kept wanting to tell him more. I kept wanting to open myself up to him. Because for some unknown reason I had been given a second chance. I had been given hope and love once more. As I sit on my window sill looking up into the sky I wonder what kind of other being out there would want to screw with my life so much with these ups and downs. I heard the door from downstairs open and close indicating that Paul was back from his grocery shopping.

"Kira!" I heard him call my name out and didn't bother moving knowing that he would be able to smell me with his wolfy senses. I chuckled remembering my bewilderment when he told me that he was able to shift into a wolf. Apparently all the guys that I had met had that ability. It was a shock what came as more of a suprise was when Paul told me about vampires. I remember thinking that that was the reason why that asshole Edward was able to read my mind.

"Kira." I turned my head to the doorway to see Paul standing there. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Seeing him like this, no not just like this anytime I looked at him, sent my senses into overdrive. My heart would begin to beat faster and faster until it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I was overcome with the woodsy metallic smell that is Paul and want nothing more to lay in it forever. I realized that I hadn't stopped staring and lifted the corners of my lips a tiny bit. I still wasn't used to full out grown smiling. For now this was the best that I could muster.

Paul crossed the distance between us and stopped just a few steps away. He had been doing this to show that he would give me time. He knew that all of this, these feelings, were still new to me and at times I would feel uncomfortable. So he would stop just like he had now to let me cross the space to him. I got off from where I was sitting and closed the distance. I wrapped my arms around and laid my head on his stomach almost meeting his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and hold onto me as if he was afraid that I would disappear. I took in the smell I had grown accustomed to. I let it wrap itself around me fill me and become part of me.

"Is everything alright?" I heard him ask me. I took a deep breath and held it in before letting it out slowly. My resolve hardening before I slowly tucked it away in the back of my mind. I blinked a few times before finally looking up at him. I studied his face. Taking everything that was him in. I studied every fine line in his face starting from his forehead moving down into his eyes down to his nose at his cheekbones his chin and back to his mouth.

"Yes Paul." I told him. Remembering that everything I had told myself. Using it to strengthen myself to give me courage. He looked at me wondering somehow doubting if everything was alright. I removed my hands from him and to make up for the missing warmth reached for his hands. I rubbed circles with my thumbs on him. He squeezed my hands moving them up to place soft kisses on both of them. Making my heart flutter and my body temperature to rise as he did.

"I'm sorry Kira but I have patrol until 2 tonight. I'm supposed to start already but I just wanted to drop by and tell you before taking off." I took everything in. I nodded my head to show that I understood. He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and gave me one last hug before he set off to leave. "Kira." He turned to look at me. "You know you have my heart. You've always had it. I'm not going to make you give me yours. But I know that you're trying your hardest to give me what you can. So thank you." He said before taking off running. I sat there watching where he once was. My resolve faltering the slightest bit. I sank to my knees silent tears making their way down my face. Love spreading throughout my being enveloping me in it's warm embrace. And I let it.

**Paul's POV**

I took off running to begin my patrol. Jake, Seth, and Quil were there sharing this patrol.

_"Hey Paul. How's Kira?" I heard Quil ask me._

_"She's alright. Well she says she is atleast." I said confusion filling my thoughts._

_"What do you mean?" Jake asked me._

_I showed them how I had seen Kira staring off into space and her somewhat hesistance with me at times._

_"It's probably because she's still not used to all of this." The guys had known all that I knew seeing how it was practically impossible to keep any secrets from the pack. _

_"Yeah Seth you're probably right." I hoped that he was right. But for some reason I couldn't shake this feeling of worry and dread from me. I looked up to the sky in my wolf form stopping from my run for just a moment and prayed. Prayed with everything I had for my fallen angel and that everything would be okay._

When my shift finally ended I made my way to Kira's home. Where I had been staying for these past couple of weeks even though Blake had already returned and even though Kira's hand was healing just fine. I opened the door and made my way to the shower. I showered quickly and let myself into her room. A sigh of relief escaped me as I saw that she was still here in her bed sleeping. For some reason I thought that she had left making my heart constrict in pain. I soon found my way beside her bed and joined her. I covered myself with her blankets and wrapped my arms around her small lithe form and took a deep whiff of her. Her scent and the sound of her deep rhythmic breathing to lull me to sleep. I welcomed the much needed rest. And with I fell asleep forgetting the dread and worry from today.

**Kira's POV**

I woke up around 5 in the morning noticing that Paul was fast asleep. I managed to get out of his arms. I placed a small kiss on his forehead and grabbed the bag that I had packed earlier from the closet. I knew from what Paul had told me that Paul, Jake, Seth, and Quil had the last patrol for today so my leaving wouldn't be interrupted. I opened the window steadied myself on the sill and allowed myself one last look at Paul. I wanted so badly to climb back into bed and just lay there with him as I had done everyday since telling Paul all about me. But I remembered that this was for him. I was doing this for him. Because I truly cared for him I wasn't going to risk his life with my prescense. And with that thought in mind it gave me the strength and will to jump out of my window. I ran to the car shop that I had visited while Paul was on patrol in Forks. I had already explained to the owner that I was going to come by around this time and to just leave the car that I had left in his care with the keys in the ignition. I found the black charger and sure enough there were the keys. I had already given him money for taking care of it and took off down the road. I knew Paul would wake up around 6 like he always does and would head over to Emily's for breakfast. I looked at the clock and noticed that it had almost taken me an hour to get here. I was driving out of Forks when my phone rang. I didn't even need to look down to see who it was. I simply answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kira! Oh thank god where the hell are you?" I could hear Paul's voice hear the worry and relief that it held. I could hear everyone's voices so I guessed that he was at Emily's.

"Paul put the damn phone on speaker." I heard Gizmo's voice. "Alright alright." I could hear that I was on speaker now. "Kira what are you doing?"

"What do you think Blake. I'm sorry but I just couldn't. I couldn't put his life in danger like that." I said.

"Kira! Please just come home. Please don't worry I'm okay just please come home." Paul said it sounded like he was trying his hardest not to cry.

"I'm sorry Paul but believe me when I say that this is the only way."

"No Kira! Damnit no it's not! Just come back and we'll talk about this. Please don't do this I-I need you." I closed my eyes willing myself to not slow down and just turn around. I took in my surrounding noticing that I was alone on the street. I noticed how fast I was going and pressed on the brakes. Well tried would have been a better choice of words. I pressed again and again and noticed that I was not slowing down.

"FUCK!" I cursed loudly.

"Kira what happened?"

"Blake. I-I-I'm sorry." I realized that this was it. The car owner's face flashing in my face when I realized that he had looked familiar and remembering where I had seen him. He was like me an assassin and I had let him screw with my car. "Kira what are you sorry for?" Blake said letting the wory slip. "I broke my promise. Looks like you won't be the one to kill me afterall." I told him. "Kira wait just a fucking minute! What the hell are you saying?" "My car's brakes have been screwed with. They aren't working and I've only got a few more minutes left before I run straight into the curve. Blake thanks for everything you've ever done for me. Find someone Blake and hold onto her. Fight for her and don't ever let her go. Don't continue this like I did. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jake, Brady, Collin, thanks for giving me a home even though I probably didn't deserve it. I know I acted like a total bitch and none of you deserved it. Jake tell your dad that he's a pretty cool guy and thank you for making me go with you guys that first time we met. Paul-" I swallowed seeing the curve come nearer and nearer. "Paul thank you. You gave me my second chance. You gave me hope that I thought I had lost long ago. And for everything that you've given me Paul thank you so much. Paul-"

"Damnit Kira don't talk like that I'm gonna find you just try to steer or something I'm gonna be there just wait-"

"No Paul I need to tell you before it's too late. Paul you told me that I had your heart. Now Paul I need to tell you that you have my heart. Even though I've been too stubborn to admit it Paul you've always had it. Paul. Paul I-I love you." I finally say it as this warm tickling feeling spreads through me even though I'm getting closer and closer to my death.

"Kira please don't don't talk like that." He's crying and my heart aches knowing that I'm the cause of his tears.

"Paul please I need to hear you say it. Please." I hope he knows what I'm asking for.

"Kira-"I hear him sob a little "Kira I love you. I love you with everything I am."

"Thank you Paul. I really." I cut off letting the effects of his words fill me with joy. I gasp as my car crashes through the railing and I'm heading for the water. I'm going through the over 30 feet between me and the crashing waves.

"Kira-Kira!" I hear him. The tears fall freely and I accept them.

"Paul I'm glad your voice is the last one I hear." I tell him. The waves coming closer and just as they are about to hit I think of my parents "Mommy. Daddy." Is all I can say as the impact hits me and knocks me unconscience. I hear Pauls voice.

"Kira...Kira...KIIIIIRRAAAAAA!"

WIth the Pack at Emily's house Blake's POV

"Mommy. Daddy." Is all we hear before the sound of the impact fills the phone line.

"Kira...Kira...KIIIIIRRAAAAAA!" Is all Paul can say as he falls to his knees as the line goes dead. We sit there in silence. The sorrow filling each and everyone of us. I look around all the girls are crying. I didn't even realize but I'm holding onto Leah as she cries her heart out for the girl who died too early. I let her go and turn around and head to the nearest wall. I lay my head on it putting my hand on it before punching it. I keep punching and punching.

"Damn you Kira! You fucking bitch! You were supposed to kill me! I was supposed to kill you! We weren't supposed to die like this! Fuck you you took the easy way out! You couldn't fight me like we agreed on!DAMN IT!" I yell taking my sadness my anger my frustration on the poor wall in front of me. Blood covers my hand as I tore through the skin and tears cover my face. I look at Paul and notice that he's just there holding onto the phone saying her name over and over again. I wish that we could have her back. I just wish.

Paul's POV

There's nothing left. I want to be numb of all of this I want to be with my love my Kira. I want to bring her back. Why can't I bring her back. Why? What kind of cruel God would do something like this. Give me this wonderful girl just to rip her away from me. Why...why...

Back at the Crash site

A figure looks at the place where the car was last seen before going over the railing and plunging into the merciless waters below. The person turns around and looks back once again before heading to a waiting car and leaves to somewhere unknown.

* * *

**(Dodges things being thrown) The story isn't over! I'm sorry but there's still another chapter where Paul is coping I'm really sorry but this is the only thing that I could think of and honestly I like it. So review flame me if you want. Thanks. I'll probably update sometime this week again. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the update! Sorry for the long wait you guys. And I do think this is the longest chapter I've written.**

**So my muse for this chapter basically it's what I was listening to over and over again as I wrote this:**

**Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi-On/Off**

**Eien No Setsuna-On/Off**

**Butterfly-On/Off**

**Rinne Rondo-On/Off**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER WHO IS SADLY DEAD cuz I killed her :'( I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I JUST MENTIONED.**

**Here it is Chapter 11 of Deadly Love!**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

_Kira…._

_Kira…_

_…..Kira….._

My life, my love was gone, gone, nothing I could do was gonna bring her back

_I-I don't understand...why..._

_It d-doesn't make s-sense..._

"No change?" I could hear someone ask but I didn't bother thinking about who it was or why they were here.

"Nope. He hasn't moved since we brought him here."

"Well at least he hasn't tried to kill himself again."

_That's right….I-I tried to kill myself to-to be with K-Kira. _

_*Flashback*_

_Someone took the phone away from me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. There was this big gaping hole in my chest and I knew that nothing would ever fill it again. Someone moves in front of me. Voices. I see their lips moving they're saying something but I can't hear them. Something shakes me and I snap. I get up and run out the door. I don't even feel the rain hitting my body as I run through the woods. I don't know where I'm going. Where am I going?_

_I'm here I realize. I'm standing at the edge of the cliff. I look down into the water. A small smile reaches my lips as I realize that somewhere down there my angel my Kira is there. The tears are streaming down my face and a sob escapes me. I can't bring Kira back but maybe just maybe I can go to her._

_I jump and although the impact doesn't kill me I don't bother trying to resurface. I just stay still as I'm getting pulled under and deeper. My chest is hurting again but a different hurt. This one is a burning hurt as I realize that it's my body trying to get me to breathe. I smile again knowing that soon I'll be with Kira. Things start going dark as I realize that soon we'll be together again. I see something coming towards me. It must be Kira. I let myself drift and things go completely black._

_Something is hitting me hared. "Paul….Paul…..Paul….Paul…." Someone is calling me. Is it Kira? Kira is that you? I try to yell out her name but I can't. Moving is also a no. I don't know what's going on. If I'm dead then where is Kira? She should be here. I don't see anything. _

_"Paul!" The thud hits me hard again and I spit up whatever was lodging itself in me. I continue coughing up whatever it is and I'm able to slowly open my eyes. "Kira" I rasp out. When things finally become clear I look around and see that the pack is looking at me with worry and sadness._

_"Damnit Paul! Are you fucking stupid or what? Don't you ever pull some crazy shit like that again do you hear me?" I barely register what Sam is saying as everything starts to sink in. The pack must've pulled me up. _

_"Why?" I ask._

_"Why what?" Sam looks at me, obviously confused._

_"Why didn't you let me die? Why couldn't you just let me be with Kira?" I yell out. I'm sobbing like I've never done before. I'm crying and I don't care. All I want is my angel back. That's all I want. All I ever wanted was to be with her._

_SLAP_

_My head whips to the side as Leah slaps me right across the face. I don't even touch my cheek the pain doesn't even register because the pain in my soul is much much greater than any physical pain._

_"Do you think Kira would've wanted you to kill yourself Paul? Use your head for once?" She stops yelling and looks at me her eyes going soft and shiny as they fill with unshed tears. "I-I want her back too. She was the only one who seemed to understand. B-but I know P-Paul I know she wouldn't want you to give up your life like this. She loved you Paul. She wouldn't want you to do something like this. She would want you to live your life Paul. And try at least try to be happy. She gave up her life because she wanted to protect you Paul because she loved you. So don't be an idiot and throw it all away or else Kira's death would have been for nothing."_

_I took everything in and somehow made my way out the door. I wasn't going home. No that place still smelt like Kira and I wanted to keep her scent there for as long as I could. And I couldn't handle being in the house that Kira and I used to share together. I made my way back to the home I had before Kira. _

_*End Flashback*_

I don't know how long it's been. I don't bother keeping up with the days. It didn't matter to me anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Paul. Paul please try to eat something." I looked and saw Jake standing over me. Trying to hand me the tray of food that more than likely Emily had made. I shook my head. I wasn't hungry.

"Paul you haven't eaten anything in days." I didn't care. I wasn't hungry.

"(Sigh) I guess. I'll leave it here next to you in case you change your mind." Jake placed the tray next to me on my bedside table. I just kept looking at the wall and found the comfort of my dreams. Because there at least I could still see my Kira and believe that she was still here and we could still be together.

*Time Skip*

**Blake's POV**

I opened the door to Paul's house and shivered. The house had a weird atmosphere around it like it was nonliving but not exactly dead. I shook my head and took notice of Embry just lying on the couch. The pack took turns of taking care of Paul. From what I heard from Leah he hadn't moved much since that day. I shuddered trying to push down the memories. It was instinctual a reflex really, my mind was pushing away the painful memories so as to cause me as less pain as possible.

"Hey Blake you here to see Paul?" I snapped out of it as I saw that Embry had now sat up to talk to me.

"Yeah. How is he doing?" I asked hoping that he was at least faring better than from what I had heard.

"Not so good. He took it pretty hard. But that's to be expected. They were soul mates losing someone that close to you is pretty hard to just take you know?" He told me.

I said nothing as I looked at the door that Paul was probably hiding himself in.

"But then again maybe you don't." I whirled to look at Embry anger filling me as I could guess at what he was implying.

"And just what exactly do you mean by that?" I said through clenched teeth as I tried to keep my anger in check.

"Nothing it's just that you knew Kira longer than any of us including Paul. Yet you got over her death like it was nothing. I don't know I guess because you're like how she was that you don't really care about anyone. Not the way that Paul cared about Kira anyways."

I snapped and in a blink of an eye I had him slammed against the wall. I felt every fiber of my being seething with anger. Who the fuck did this kid think he was? "Don't you ever say that I didn't care about Kira. I cared enough to tell her that she was going to be the one to kill me! But you wouldn't understand what exactly that means seeing as how you're not like us.**(1)** Kira was my friend, my best friend. And Kira wasn't the only person I cared about!" I yelled as my mind drifted to the one who held my heart. The tall Quileute beauty that I know I would kill and die for.

I let go of him and walked to Paul's room. I took in the sight of him just lying there and with my temper already high. I grabbed him and dragged his sorry ass out of the bed. The bastard didn't even have the strength to look surprised he just slowly looked up at me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I said my anger already taking control.

"…" He said nothing. Figures.

"You pathetic excuse of a person! How can you just be lying here like this?" I threw him against the wall and felt Embry try to grab a hold of me to stop me. I ducked and glared at him and that seemed to freeze him on the spot. "No he needs to hear this."

"My best friend, Kira, died for you." I walked towards Paul stopping just in front of him. "And this is how you honor her memory? By letting yourself rot away like this? I thought you loved her? What happened to the 'Oh I love her so much blah blah blah BULLSHIT!" I yelled. "She gave up her life for you! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have gotten into the car-"

"Blake stop!" Embry yelled.

"No this is the truth and he needs to know!" I told Embry.

"If it wasn't for you she would still be here. She wouldn't have gotten into that car to protect you. She wouldn't have died!" The sobs came freely as the door that I had locked in my mind spilled open filled with every single memory of Kira. "She did it for you. And this is how you treat her memory. Dying slowly when you know she would've wanted you to be happy and live your life. I was wrong about you Paul. You didn't deserve her. You didn't deserve Kira, you didn't deserve to have her in your life, and you didn't deserve her love. But most of all you didn't deserve her life." I said as I turned and walked away. The tears fell from my eyes and I bit my lip to try and keep everything in.

"Blake? What's wrong?" I looked up. I didn't even realize that somehow I had walked to Leah's house. She gathered me in her arms as the sobs came.

"I-I-I do miss her Leah. I miss her so much. She wasn't supposed to die Leah. Not yet. She was supposed to grow old with Paul and have children left and right with him."

"I know Blake. I know. Shhh it's okay sweetie just let it all out." She rubbed comforting circles on my back. I held on tighter to her if that was even possible knowing that if something ever happened to Leah then I would probably end up like Paul. But Paul, he needed to hear that. He couldn't give up. That's not what Kira would've wanted.

**Back at Paul's- Paul's POV**

_"She did it for you. And this is how you treat her memory. Dying slowly when you know she would've wanted you to be happy and live your life. I was wrong about you Paul. You didn't deserve her. You didn't deserve Kira, you didn't deserve to have her in your life, and you didn't deserve her love. But most of all you didn't deserve her life."_

_'Kira…_

_He's right.'_

I gathered everything I could and pushed myself off the floor.

"P-P-Paul?" I heard Embry stutter. I walked slowly to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

When I was done I could hear everyone in my living room. I grabbed a pair of clean boxers and shorts and put them on and made my way to the living room. It got quite as I opened the door and I felt their anxious stares as if at any moment I was going to fall back into that dark hole I had put myself in.

"I-" My voice was raspy seeing as how I hadn't used it in who knows how long. Emily was there and gave me a glass of water. I nodded my head in thanks. My throat felt a little bit better and I tried to speak again. "I want to say thanks. Thanks for putting up with the way I've been acting. It's just it's been h-hard." My voice wavered as a wave of sadness hit me. I took a deep breath to calm myself before starting again. "I'm not saying I'm going to go back to the way I was before hell I don't think I'll ever go back to being myself but I'll try." I looked Blake in his eye. "I'm going to try. Because I owe Kira that much." He looked me in the eyes and nodded.

_'Kira. It's going to be hard but I'll try. For you I'll try to live. Because Blake was right I was throwing away the life you gave your life to give me.'_

* * *

**(1) It's a big thing if you give your life to someone especially an assassin. Basically what Blake is trying to say that he cared about Kira so much that he would allow her to kill him and she did the same thing because in the assassin world they were only comfortable around each other.**

**I'm so sorry I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. Well here it is please review :3**


	12. Chapter 12

No one's POV

A year had passed since Kira's passing and slowly things had gotten somewhat better. Emily and Sam were expecting their first kid, Jared and Kim were planning their wedding, Quil was still a hopeless case whenever it came to Claire, Leah and Blake were together (nobody had ever seen Leah smile so much in such a long time), the guys that didn't have imprints were still the idiots they had always been, and Paul…Paul was hanging in there. He had gotten 2 jobs. One was at the mechanic shop that he and some of the guys from the pack owned and he also worked at Sue's diner. He never smiled a full blown smile like he had with Kira but he had a small smile on his face and it wasn't forced.

Paul had taken to telling Claire everything he knew about Kira, since she frequently asked. One day when Paul was telling Claire about Kira, Claire had asked where she was now. Everyone watched with baited breath at what Paul's response would be. Claire didn't understand why everyone had suddenly gotten quiet so she just looked at Paul and waited for his answer. Paul just smiled down at Claire and told her that Kira was an angel now and that she would always be watching over them. Claire just smiled and ran around cheering that she had a guardian angel. With that the tension in the room eased away but what gave everyone hope was that Paul didn't look sad or withdrawn he looked happy.

So as you can see everything had been going pretty well.

Leah's POV

I couldn't help it something was wrong.

"Leah?" I turned to see that Emily and Kim were staring at me. We were at Emily's in the kitchen taking a break from preparing the food for lunch. "Huh?"

"Leah is something wrong? You've been looking worried for some time now." Kim looked at me with a concerned expression. I sighed knowing that if I didn't tell them then they wouldn't leave me alone. "I'm worried about Blake." I finally admitted.

"Why did something happen?" Emily asked. I'm glad that I no longer held any resentment for Emily I feel bad for all those years. "Well-" I started carefully thinking about how to word this "he's been really moody lately and he locks himself in his room for days. Every time I ask him he just tells me it's nothing for me to worry about and to just forget about it…..But I can't. I know he was involved in things like Kira was, and I-I-I don't want anything to happen to him. I'm scared!" I let it all out. The tears, the frustration, the worry. I had been keeping this to myself for about a week but I needed to talk to someone about this. It was driving me crazy. I'm so scared that I might lose Blake too.

"Sweetie hush hush." Emily wrapped her arms around me trying to get me to calm down. "Nothing is going to happen to Blake he's going to be alright. You'll see we'll all talk to him later." She kept trying to comfort me. I knew that if we did Blake would get upset, but I needed him to realize that I wasn't strong enough to deal with losing another person so close to me. "Don't worry Leah. We'll talk to him today. You're probably worrying about nothing." I looked at Kim and smiled weakly. _'Yeah I just might be worrying for nothing at all.' _

With Blake, his POV

'_It doesn't make sense!'_ I threw a pillow against the wall. It being the only thing that I could get my hands on at the moment. "It doesn't make any fucking sense!" I was beyond frustrated. I could still find things out about the crime world. I was still the fucking best at getting information_. 'So why can't I figure this shit out!' _Something was going on in the crime world. Something big and for the life of me I couldn't figure out who was causing it or why they were doing it. _'Whoever's doing this has to be someone big. But why would they do this? Are they working for someone or are they just taking matters into their own hands?'_

Ring Ring Ring Ring

I looked at my cell phone and saw that Leah was calling me. I'm not stupid I know I worried her with the way I've been acting but this was putting me on edge. I took a deep breath to calm down before answering. "Hey babe what's up?" I said making sure my voice was normal.

"Hey the girls and I finished making lunch, so come over to Emily's."

"Alright I'll be there in a few." I forced myself to not sigh. I really didn't want to go to Emily's I still needed to figure this out, but what Leah wants I'll go to hell and back to get it for her.

"Okay then… I love you."

"I love you too Leah." With that I hung up. I know she wanted to know what was going on but I didn't want to worry her. _'Heh too late for that.' _I calmed myself down some more before heading to Emily's.

A few minutes later

I arrived at Emily's house. I'm pretty sure the others were already there. _'Damn wolves with their damn inhuman speed.' _Okay so maybe my pride had taken a couple of hits when I found that it took a lot to kick their ass. BUT I was deadly… just to normal people and not supernatural shit. I open the door and take in the smell of home cooked meals. Leah sticks her head out from the kitchen and runs towards me before giving me a hug. I wrap my arms around her and buried my face in the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet scent that makes me crazy for more. "Blake?" "Hmm" I say letting her know that I hear her but that I am too busy taking her in to say anything else. "Is everything okay?" I sigh knowing where this was going. I didn't even have to look up to know that the others were there and staring, I could feel the weight of their eyes on me. "Blake-I need you to understand something." Leah removes her arms from around my neck and makes me look at her. "I've lost too many people close to me already. I-I-I c-can't lose anymore." I stiffen as I realize what she was saying. I look into her eyes and notice the unshed tears and the fear in them. I give her a kiss a fierce one to let her know that I was here and that I wasn't going anywhere. "Blake?" She asks as I finally let her pull away. I sigh and take her to sit down on the couch with me. She automatically curls into me as I sit there playing with her hair. I think over my words carefully.

"There's been some _activity_." I finally say. I feel everyone get tense and the tension in the room thickens to almost where it's tangible.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks ever the alpha, the leader of the pack who has the utmost care for his family.

"Lately, important people have been ending up in some _unwanted composition_. People who held a lot of worth and aren't the type to get careless and let themselves be taken by surprise like that." I say hoping that they'll understand me.

"What do you mean?" I sigh knowing it's going to take a lot more explaining to do.

"I mean that powerful people are dying and nobody knows who's doing it or why." I say my earlier frustrations leaking out. I lean forward and run my hands through my hair while I let them rest on my thighs.

"What does that have to do with you?" Jake asks. "Look the reason why Kira was on the run is because she failed to complete an assignment ordered by one of the biggest crime lords. However, Kira and I took care of that so he wasn't a problem. But before that Kira or should I say Shadow had a lot of enemies who wanted her dead."

"Okay?" I groan trying hard to restrain myself at their confused faces. "These same people that were after Shadow are ending up dead. All over the world. The thing is that you don't mess with these guys and they aren't the easiest people to take out. They're not the easiest to find and they've got shit loads of guards protecting them. The reason why I'm frustrated is because it doesn't make sense. Why would someone do that? What would they have to gain from taking them out? They're not leaving a calling card or anything so it can't be for reputation." I had stood up and began pacing the floor my mind going at a million miles an hour. "And if they are doing it to throw everything into chaos, then why is it just them why not all of the bosses? And it's not just the bosses but it's also some of the men that-" It hit me then. I stopped and thought about it, this was the only thing that fit but again the question was why.

"Blake?" Paul asked. "They're taking out of all of her enemies." I say in a somewhat whisper as one of my questions were answered but the rest still remained.

"Her? Who's her?" Leah asks standing up to stand by me. I swallow the lump in my throat taking a deep breath before looking at Paul. He flinches from gaze as I can only imagine what I look like right about now.

"Who Blake? Who are you talking about?" Sam asks impatience filling his voice.

"Kira." Paul flinches and begins to tremble but not because he's about to shift. "W-What do you mean?" He asks me. "The person who is doing this, this assassin, is taking out all those who posed a threat Kira or Shadow as we knew her." Everyone takes a deep breath.

"They're taking out all of Kira's enemies."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Okay…and why is that a bad thing?" Jake asks trying to understand how this was a problem to well to anyone.

"It's a bad thing because someone is going through all the trouble of killing off anyone who messed with Kira." Blake tried to explain. "Again why is this a bad thing?" Jake said. Blake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If it was really that simple to find out about one, just one single assassin, don't you think it would've been done before. The fact that this assassin knows so much about her, knows about all her enemies is unheard of."

"Okay but that's just bad for people like Kira am I correct?" Sam asked. "So why are you so worried about it?" Blake looked at them and seemed almost hesitant to say what he was about to say. "There are two people who I guess you could say posed the most threat to either Kira or Shadow. One is a type of an assassin and the other well not so much."

"And how are they the most dangerous?" Paul asked. "Well the assassin is the only one known who could possibly ever defeat Shadow. And the other, well the unknown assassin could take it as being the cause of Kira's death." Blake replied trying to appear nonchalant.

"Blake just tell us already damnit!" Paul tried to keep his temper in check but Blake was making it so damn hard. Blake took a deep breath, and tried to explain. "In the crime world Shadow was the strongest assassin there was. You needed any hit done she was your go to person. To Shadow it didn't matter. Men, woman, children, hell even pregnant woman, to Shadow if you were a hit you were a hit. She never thought about the pain she would leave behind, to her it was just business-"(**AN: I know I said in the first chapter that she had never killed a kid but I messed up sorry! She has. On with the story!)**

"That's horrible! How could she do something like that?!" Kim yelled outraged at the mere thought of Kira doing such atrocious deeds, even Sam glanced at Emily who had her arm around her swollen baby as if to protect the young miracle growing inside of her.

"Because before she came here the person known as Kira was dead." Blake sat down running his hand through his unkept hair. If anyone wasn't confused they were now. How could Kira be dead? Well she recently died but to have died before? It didn't make sense.

"Kira wasn't always a bad person. Hell, when she was little she was the happiest kid you could ever meet. She had the biggest smile and her eyes were so full of joy and life. Just being around her could make your day. But then-"

"Her parents…" Leah whispered. Blake turned towards Leah and nodded. "Her parents were tortured, beaten, and murdered. They also raped her mom. But that's not the worst part." "What's worse than having to lose your parents like that Blake?" Jared asked. Blake slowly looked up and stared at the walls, "they made her watch." Gasps could be heard and the cries were no longer distinguishable by gender because nearly everyone was crying. "After the murder of her parents little 5 years old Kira disappeared off of the face of the world. No one knew where she was or what happened to her. They only found her blood at the crime scene but they never found her body. Then 4 almost 5 years later there's talk in the underworld of an assassin who's getting a lot of attention for being one of the best. The only unbelievable fact is that it's a kid, not even a teenager. Turns out it's a girl who goes by the name of Shadow. Her name was gained due to the fact that her victims never saw her coming and no one ever saw her leaving. It was almost like she was never there but her work was. It was put on display for the whole world to see, it was the reason why she became so notoriously known. A man named Dante, Shadow's first and last employer, had heard about the killer kid, and decided to see if she was actually good or if it was all some bullshit rumor. So he hires her and gives her the target. The sick sadistic bastard then goes on to tell her that he wants the target to suffer. He wants them to scream so loud that they tear their own throats. Dante smirked, thinking that he had scared Shadow away but then he's the one who freaks out. Shadow smiled. She smiled and he could see in her eyes that she got some sort of satisfaction from hearing how gruesome he wanted the job. And then Shadow spoke which was also shocking seeing as how no one had ever heard her speak before. She said 2 words that gave Dante nightmares for weeks. 'My pleasure' was all she said before she left. She did her job and she did it well. The underworld was having a fucking field day hearing about how she took care of her target and before anyone knew it, those with grudges were trying to find her so they could hire her." Blake takes a deep breath before continuing again.

"It was like that for years. Until this one assassin came around. He had heard about Shadow through the grapevine and he had even tried to find out more about her. You see this guy was very interested in Shadow. He wanted to know how does a cute little 10 year old end up being someone like them. So he found her and tried to see what made her tick. The only thing that got him was a bullet aimed at his kneecap, it would've hit its mark too had he not moved at the last second. Right then and there it became a fight to see who the better killer was. The guy had to admit that he was impressed. The kid was definitely younger than him yet she was fighting like a well-seasoned assassin. She knew she was short and so she used her height to her advantage to get close to her opponents. Their fight was a long one, at one point she would get the upper hand, the next minute he would have the upper hand it went on and on. Finally, they came to a stop and realized that they were too evenly matched. They both looked at each other bruised, sweaty, and bleeding and nodded and walked away. They respected one another because no one ever matched up to them. No one ever made them doubt as to the outcome of the battle. Yet here it was he, a 15 year old, wary of a little 10 year old girl who gave him a run for his money. Every once in a while they would run into each other and they would fight again but the results were always the same neither could ever win." Blake finished with his eyes glazed over.

"Blake, how do you know so much?" Paul asked. Blake sighed and then smiled as he finally came back down to earth. "Because I was that guy, I was the other assassin." Blake leaned back on the couch. "Looking at it from a certain perspective you could say that I was the only one who ever really posed a direct threat to Shadow."

"But you said there were 2 people who posed a threat to Kira." Paul said trying to wrap his head around all of this. "No I said there were 2 people who posed a threat to either Kira or Shadow. I posed a threat to Shadow, but not to Kira. Two completely different people."

"They were the same person! How could someone pose a threat to Shadow but not to Kira if they are the same person?!" Paul yelled understandably frustrated. "Because when Kira was 5 she died. For 5 years no one heard anything about her but then she suddenly shows up in the crime world only her name isn't Kira anymore it's Shadow. The little girl who used to be Kira is no more. However, 2 years ago Shadow screwed up and didn't go through with her last hit and she ended up here. Over the course of her time here Shadow began to die and bits of Kira start showing up again. Now Paul I know you don't want to hear this because you loved Kira. I know you did, you know you did, we all knew, and so did Kira. The fact remains is that to this assassin it may seem that you were the one responsible for Kira's death." Blake finally says and immediately causes an uproar. Everyone is yelling at him and Leah, while Leah is trying to hold everyone back and get Blake to explain what he means.

Finally Sam has had enough and in his don't-fuck-with-me-I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-deal-with-this-shit-and-I'm-your-alpha-so-you-better-listen-to-what-I-say voice roars out, "SHUT UP!" The results are instantaneous, everyone stops their arguing either because they were forced to, they were scared, or a little bit of both. Sam turns his glare to Blake and orders him to explain.

Blake takes a deep breath, "We know that Paul isn't to blame for Kira's death. We all know it and so do I. However I'm looking at this from a point of view none of you could ever see it from. We were assassins for crying out loud. We're not meant to be normal humans and fall in love with someone. It's dangerous! Not only for us but for our loved one. On that last job, Kira started getting her humanity back. When she first arrived here she was still closed off but little by little because of Paul she started acting like a normal 16 year old. She fell in love and it's because she fell in love did she lose sight of her surroundings and started letting her guard down. It's because of love that she didn't pay close attention to who was fucking with her car and it's because she loved Paul that she left so she could protect him. She knew that her being here would only put Paul in danger and so she left that morning. That's how this assassin sees it. It's not how I see it and it's not how I want you to see it either Paul. Kira wouldn't want that. Now I could be wrong but I would rather be safe than sorry. As of yet I don't know, if this whoever it is, knew about Shadow before she became Shadow and who she was after. But I don't want any chances. I'm thinking worst case scenario that they do therefore they know about Paul and they want to come and kill him."

"Blake?" Blake turns to Leah and sees the fear in her eyes. "Does this mean that they're coming after you too?" Blake nods. "I was the only one who actually stood a chance against Shadow. So I'm going to assume that I might be on that list. Paul you're going to have to be extremely careful. Use your wolf senses because honestly it's the only way you might have a chance of getting through this alive."

"Blake how bad is it?" Leah asked. Everybody could tell that Leah was worried. Hell you would be too if you found out that somebody could be after your boyfriend and your pack brother. "And don't you dare lie to me Blake I want the whole truth." Leah demanded. Blake sighed; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Bad. Really bad the fact that they know so much is what worries me. Leah you're going to have be careful as well, in fact all of you are going to have to be careful." "Why us?" Embry asked seemingly to be one of the only ones who was able to come out of the shock. "Because there's more than one way to kill a person Embry. Kira knew this, I know this and I'm pretty damn sure that this assassin knows as well. If you want somebody to suffer, really suffer then you torture them the worst way you can. You go after whoever is precious to them. You make them suffer and then make sure that your hit knows they went through so much pain because it was their fault."

Everyone was quiet after that, seemingly lost in their own world. All of them were having similar thoughts about this new and unwanted situation. How could this have happened? Why did it have to happen when it seemed like most of them were finally able to move on? Why when they were finally able to start putting their life back together again?

Sam looked around after finally coming to a conclusion. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't want to do it. Not after everything that has happened did he want to do this, but he was the Alpha meaning he was the leader of the pack. Sometimes as Alpha you had to do things you really didn't want to but for the safety of everyone else it has to be done. Sam took a deep breath and said the one thing he knew that was going to ruin so many lives.

"Blake you need to leave."

Everyone turned to look at Sam with questioning looks. Sam, however, just held himself tall, knew this would hurt but it was for the best. If Kira and Blake hadn't ever come to La Push in the first place none of this would have happened. True Paul would've never fallen in love but look at where that got him. His soul mate, who turned out to be an assassin, was dead killed by another assassin. He was barely holding himself together and with what Blake just finished telling them he looked like all that effort was going to go waste. And Leah…Leah would still be a spiteful bitch if Blake had never shown up, but now, looking into her eyes as it finally registers what he's said he feels even worse. The pain and utter betrayal in her eyes is far worse than when he told her that he was in love with Emily all those years ago.

"No! Blake is not leaving! He can't!" Leah yells out tears streaming down her face not caring who ever saw them. She had lost her father, she had lost Kira, and she was not about to lose Blake, not if she had anything to say about it. Blake had given her, her life back. If it hadn't been for Blake she would have still been that person who kept on living in the past. Sam couldn't do this to her, to them.

"Leah baby-" Blake never got to finish because Leah turned her glare to him.

"Blake I don't care what Sam says you are not leaving! I won't let you!" She screamed out. She felt it, she knew that something bad was going to happen, her instincts had been screaming at her this entire week and now she knew why. She knew what Blake was going to say and she knew that both he and Sam were right, but for once she didn't want to do what was right. As Leah gazed at Blake his eyes apologetic she felt it again and this time she was able to hear it as well. The sound of something breaking. Her heart. She wrapped her arms around herself almost as if that would keep her from falling apart. "I don't care Blake. Please you can't go." She says her voice an almost whisper and everyone could hear it the pleading and the begging in it. "If you go-I-I-I'm not strong like Paul. I won't be able to pick myself up. I can't do it. I won't be able to go on."

She turns to look at Sam and without even saying anything he knows. He knows that she's begging him to change his mind and he wants to. God how he wants to. He feels like it's the only thing he can do to repent for all that he's done to her, but he can't she needs to understand that sometimes to do what's best for everyone you have to ignore what one person wants. But this isn't about what Leah wants it's what she needs. Blake is Leah's imprint, her soul mate, her other half; and he knew that if it their roles were reversed he would be doing exactly what Leah was doing right now. He hated this. He really hated himself right now.

"Leah I'm sorry and I really wish there was another way but there isn't. I have to think what's best for the pack. Leah I'm really sorry."

"If Blake leaves then I'm leaving too!" They can see. This is her last attempt at keeping herself together.

"Leah you can't come with me." Blake says trying to steel his nerves. He wanted nothing more than to take Leah with him and just disappear. Find someplace where it could just be the two of them and forget about all of this. Forget everything it would just be him and Leah…well maybe him, Leah, and some little ones if he has anything to say about it.

"Damnit Blake! You can't do this to me! You can't just leave! How can you do this you asshole!" Leah screams out trying to find some outlet for all her pain right now. And in that moment the thin piece that was holding Blake together snaps. He's pissed at everything and everyone, but he's pissed at this fucking assassin who's fucking up their entire lives and who's making Leah be in so much pain.

"Because Leah don't you get it?! Use your head will you! If I stay then everyone is in danger. You're in danger. I will not let you die because this dumbshit has something against me!" He needs her to see that this was the only thing he could do for her. He just needed to keep her safe. That was all he wanted. He sees Leah and he knows that she's breaking but so is he. "Leah I'll be back as soon as I can get rid of this pest I'll be back Leah. And when I do Leah it's just gonna be you and me baby. Just the two of us for now. I promise. But you have to let me do this Leah. I need to do this to keep you safe." Oh yes he was going to handle this little problem. No one makes Leah hurt and gets away with it. No one. This little newbie assassin was going to understand what exactly happens when you piss Gizmo off. Oh yes and he was going to have so much fun. He was going to do it all for his Leah. HIS Leah. No one else's.

Blake comes out of his little possessive rant when he hears a quiet femine voice call out to get everyone's attention. They all turn to the pregnant wife of the Alpha of the pack. She's holding her stomach almost protectively.

"What if there was another way?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys MP here! I know I haven't updated in an extremely long time and for that I apologize. I've had a huge case of writer's block and laziness. But that's no excuse! So if you're still a fan of this story please continue giving Deadly Love your support. The story is almost finished and as I upload this document I'm working on the next chapter and possibly the last chapter of Deadly Love. As always please review and tell me what you think. This is the first time I've actually named a chapter but it seemed to just fit. **

**Well enough of my rambling! I present to you the next chapter of Deadly Love! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Deadly Love**

**Chapter 14: ****In a Place Where the Beauty is but an Illusion**

**(Oh you'll see this phrase repeatedly in the chapter, it's taking the place of line breaks)**

The shadow of a figure is seen walking across the floor, the sight of all those that are dead doesn't even deter them. They take it all in. The long black cloak drags across the floor, staining unseen as it soaks up the blood that has been spilled. The figure finally stops as it reaches their destination, the door the only obstacle left in the way. Without much effort the door is kicked down and the figure merely tilts their head to the left as the bullet that was, poorly aimed for that matter, whizzes by their head. The cloak rustles as it moves to look at the man. As for the man, standing across the room with the door kicked down, is standing still in fear. He can't see their face; he can just feel the sick sadistic satisfaction at seeing him in this state. He is shaking. His heart is racing, he is sweating, and he knows. He knows that today is his last day. He just simply can't believe it. How could one person take out all of his men?

"Who are you?!" He yells his voice cracking underneath all the stress. "Why are you doing this?!" Whoever it is just smiles and in that smile he is able to see it. His death. He knows he shouldn't even bother praying for mercy, for his death will not be quick. It will be slow and it will be painful. Yelling out his terror, he empties the clip in the gun, thinking that if he was going to die he would not make it any easier for him. As they simply sidestep the trajectory of the bullets. He falls to a heap on the floor. His pants are soiled and the only thing he can do now is wait.

"I won't tell you who I am, because I am no one. I am merely what was created from the hatred of this world. I was given no name at the time of my creation." She, he, it informs him. The voice is scratchy as if hoarse from yelling for so long. Even still he can't tell if it's a woman or a man who will end his life today. He suddenly regrets-

"Regretting your choice of using up all your bullets?" The figure asks a hint of mocking is barely distinguishable. His breathing comes to a screeching halt as whoever it is finishes his own thought. How could-

"I know?" More amusement spills from the voice. Is it-

"Reading your mind?" Now the shoulders are shaking as full blown laughter erupts from the cloaked covered figure. The laughter sends chills up his spine. There is nothing happy about that laugh. It is void of emotion, hollow even. "Call it what you will, I simply know what you are going to do before you do it." The voice informs him. As the figure steps forward, he simply closes his eyes. His fate is sealed. For a while, there is nothing. The only sound that can be heard is his own harsh breathing. His eyes burst open and a scream tears its way through his lips. It has begun. And for too long all that is audible, if anyone was around to hear it, are the wails of a man in pain. Until finally the Gods seem to have mercy and end his life.

Wiping the blood off the blade, the figure reaches into a pocket hidden in the cloak. A picture of the man is seen in the dim moonlight and with a red marker is marked with an X. The picture falls to the floor beside the now dead man. In their hands is another picture. The photo is of a man, in his 20's.

"…Gizmo." The same scratchy voice says. "I look forward to crossing your name out." The figure clutches their head and hisses out in pain. "I know, I know." They say, almost as if speaking to themselves. "Soon you will both rest in peace." The voice says before turning around and walking away.

-In a place where the beauty is but an illusion-

A woman is locked up in her room. Her figure is thin, dangerously so. Her eyes are bloodshot and dead. Her skin is grey and the bags are prominent underneath her eyes. And through it all she has her arms wrapped around her tightly, as if that is the only thing stopping from this woman-no this doll from breaking.

"Leah?" A soft woman's voice can be heard. And in the stillness of the room, it sounds as if the one word was spoken from a megaphone. Yet, the little doll doesn't even react. Our little doll just stares out not really seeing anything. The older woman sighs as she closes the door, knowing that like all the other days before, she won't get an answer. She never does.

With her head hung low, new tears spring up into the woman's eyes as she walks down the stairs. When she reaches the bottom, she is pulled into a warm embrace. Her wall breaks down as she cries at the loss she is feeling. She is a failure. It pains her every day to see her daughter so broken like that. What's worse is that there is nothing she can do to help. "What can I do Charlie?" She finally asks the man that she loves. The man merely sighs and begins to lose himself in memories of his biological daughter, once being in the same state as Leah.

"There really is nothing you can do Sue. God knows I tried when Bella was the same, but this is something they have to do on their own. No matter how much it hurts for us to see them like this."

The front door opens to reveal two people, Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater. One a friend and the other a brother by blood. "Hey mom," Seth steps forward to hug his mother. "Is she still-" Seth can't even finish his own sentence and drops it knowing his mother will know what he is asking.

"Every day since Blake left." She spits out the name Blake, not even bothering to keep the contempt out of her voice. Sue blames all this on the man who broke her daughter's heart. What nobody told Sue is that the reason Blake left was to protect Leah. Even though it was for Leah's protection, it still did not lessen the pain for Leah, for Seth, hell for anyone really.

Seth takes one last look up the stairs and doesn't find the strength the go up the stairs and see his sister like that- a shell of her former self. It's been 5 months since Blake left. Honestly, Seth doesn't know who to blame, Sam for saying that Blake had to leave or Blake for actually leaving. He knew what their reasons were, but he can't help feel that there could have been a way for things to have stayed how they were and still be safe. Seth sighs and takes one last look at his mother and realizes that even if Blake were to come back, Sue would make sure that he never took another step towards Leah. He can't stand it in there any longer and leaves the house.

-In a place where the beauty is but an illusion-

In a dark abandoned building there are two men. One is tied to a chair his head hanging low barely able to keep his eyes open due to all the bruises. The other is standing in front of him his arms crossed over his chest not even minding that his knuckles are bloodied. The man standing is Blake or as the underworld knows him, Gizmo. Gizmo walks to a table holding what looks to be tools covered in blood. He reaches for a clean towel and wipes away the blood on his knuckles. "Now I'm going to ask one more time. How can I get a hold of this new assassin?" The man tied to the chair is trying to catch his breath long enough to be able to answer the question. "I don't know. No one knows who the hell it is. We don't even know who it's after!" He stops to regain his breath.

"What do you mean by it?" Gizmo asks knowing that it is a strange way to describe someone. "Because no one knows if it's a man or a woman." He finally lifts his head and looks at Gizmo straight in the eye. "The only way you'll ever see it is if you're on its list. If it wants you dead, it'll hunt you down and it doesn't matter how many men you have guarding you, you'll all end up dead."

"Who's on its list?" Gizmo asks trying to squeeze ever bit of information he can. The man tied to the chair starts laughing. "No one knows! It just goes around killing!" Gizmo pinches the bridge of his nose and slowly exhales through his nose. He opens his eyes and pulls a knife from a pouch strapped to his leg. He grabs the man's hair and pulls back exposing his neck. Gizmo takes the knife and slashes across the neck effectively killing the man. He then takes a match and sets the man on fire. Once he is sure that everything is sufficiently burned he douses it with water so as not to spread. He gathers his things and leaves the building. He heads to his car in a filled parking lot. After throwing his things in the trunk he gets inside and leaves the lot. Once he reaches his destination, an apartment complex. He heads to his apartment making sure to take the route where he is less likely to be seen.

Once inside he takes a shower, washing away the grime and blood away. When he's done, he steps out and dries himself and puts on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants. He sits on the chair in the kitchen, going over everything he's learned and adding it to what he already knows. He runs his hand through his still damp hair and for a moment imagines that he's back in La Push. That he's back with the woman who he would gladly give this life up for and settle down with her. He smirks as he remembers every detail of Leah and imagines what it would be like to see her walking down the aisle towards him. He's not dumb. He knows he's hopelessly in love with Leah and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. His smirk falters a bit when he thinks about how she must be doing. He knows he's hurt her but he's doing this for her. It sucks that he couldn't even bring a picture of her or anything that might be tied to her. Hell he couldn't even send a damn postcard to let her know that he's okay, that he thinks about her every damn day, and that he misses every single thing about her. Chuckling to himself he realizes that there wouldn't be enough space on a postcard to place all his thoughts of Leah on. Standing up he heads to his bedroom and ungracefully sits down on the bed. Taking deep breaths he slowly clears his head of all thoughts. Satisfied with that he lies down and after making sure he has enough weapons underneath his pillow, turns off the lamp. He takes one last deep breath and closes his eyes. Immediately he falls asleep, his dreams plagued of her.

-In a place where the beauty is but an illusion-

In La Push a certain Alpha still feels lingering bits of guilt. Every time Sam was on patrol with Seth he would see the images of Leah getting worse and worse. He knows he's to blame at least partially, and it doesn't make him feel any better. At first Emily wouldn't talk to him no matter how much he pled with her that it was the right thing to do as Alpha. As the months went by Emily slowly forgave him but he could never forgive himself. He couldn't forgive himself for ending things with Leah, he couldn't forgive himself for telling her that he had fallen in love with her cousin Emily, and he couldn't forgive himself for having a hand in sending Blake away.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a baby crying. Emily had left to go grocery shopping leaving him with their 2 month old son, Liam. He stood up and made his way to the nursery to rock Liam into silencing his cries. When Liam finally quieted down his cries, Sam couldn't help but smile. Liam was perfect. He was a mixture of both him and Emily. He went back to the living room and sat down on the couch, holding his son close to his chest as he fell back asleep. Here, holding his son, he couldn't but help to forget everything. All the thoughts that were troubling him just washed away. In this moment his heart forgot about the guilt and was replaced with love, joy, pride, and happiness at looking at his son. In this moment he could pretend that everything was okay and that's exactly what he did.

-In a place where the beauty is but an illusion-

The pain had faded some while ago, but now there was nothing left. I couldn't feel anything. I was…numb…empty. I couldn't even cry anymore. I guess we were only allotted so many tears and I used up all of mine. He was gone. A part of me had accepted that already. Another part of me, though, kept holding onto that small hope that he would walk right through my door. He would walk through the door and with his goofy smile say 'my bad, my bad' but he never did. I know I'm being dumb. He said it himself that he would come back but I was scared. I haven't heard anything from him. No letters, no emails, not even a phone call. I didn't if he was alive or if he was like Kira, gone for good. I know I've been like this for a while. I can hear my mom, Seth, Charlie, and the rest of the pack come and talk to me. But I can't move. I can't reply no matter how much I want to. I guess I must not want to enough since I'm still like this. I know mom hates Blake and she says that if he ever comes back that she'll kill him for making me like this. It breaks my heart to hear my mom crying because she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to help me. The thing is that she can't. I have to help myself.

I've been fighting with myself for so long. One part of me is saying get up and pull my shit together and the other just wants to stay here. Well no more! Blake would hate it when he came back and saw me like this. I feel my resolve strengthen and I stand to go to the restroom. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm horrified at what I see. This isn't me. The me would hold her head up and I would make sure that WHEN Blake came back that I was healthy and waiting with my arms and heart open for him. I splash some water on my face and go downstairs. It feels so empty and cold. I head to the kitchen and see my mom nursing a cup of tea. She doesn't look up as I enter the kitchen; she seems lost in her thoughts. I make my way to her and place my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She looks up startled and when she sees me she doesn't seem to understand. I grab her hand and try my best to smile but knowing me it comes out as something weird. I guess she realizes that she's not dreaming and I'm actually standing here. She jumps up and throws her arms around me and cries. I hold her, knowing that she needs this just as much as I need it. I hear myself saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. She hushes me and just holds me saying how she's just glad that I'm finally back and that she was sorry. Pretty soon were both just rambling and I don't even think it actually makes sense. But it doesn't matter. What matters is that we understand each other and we do. I pull back to wipe away her tears and we end up laughing. At what I don't know but we can't help it.

In this moment I know I'll get better. I have to. Not just for me but for everyone that cares about me.

-In a place where the beauty is but an illusion-

He's running. Running because he knows that's the only chance he has of escaping with his life. He doesn't know how it found him but it did. A chill goes down his spine and he makes the mistake of looking back to see it giving chase. He looks to the front only to trip over something and falls to the ground. He's shaking so bad he can't even gather his bearings to try and stand again. He crawls, the only thing he is capable of. The sound of a hollow laughter makes him pause for a bit and he throws himself into trying to get away. He screams when he feels something snap. He turns and almost wishes that he hadn't. His ankle is bent at an angle that should never even be attempted. He looks up and sees that it is smiling at him. That smile, it's almost as if it finds the whole situation funny. He tries to crawl away again but the pain is unbearable and he's unable to move anymore. He turns himself over and sees that it hasn't moved from its place. It tilts its head almost confused at its surrender. He closes his eyes and for a moment doesn't feel anything then there's a sound like a pop and a sharp pain in his chest. He gasps as it spreads like a fire throughout his body and then he finds the pain dulling and his mind going dark. As he takes his last breath of the living world he can only thank whatever deity is up there, that his death was quick.

It takes a look and sees that his eyes are closed and his chest is no longer moving up and down in the rhythmic intake of breathing. It takes one last look at the blood staining the chest. It decided to be nice and give him a quick death, courtesy of a bullet to the heart. Just to make sure it fires another round into the head. Now it is satisfied that he is dead. It pulls out a picture of the man and crosses it out and drops it next to the body.

It turns and makes it way to the last one. It pulls out a familiar picture. The edges of the picture are almost worn from the continuous handling. It smiles almost giddily as it looks at the man in the picture. Gizmo. The last one.

-In a place where the beauty is but an illusion-

Gizmo heads to a worn out warehouse. His last lead has brought him here. He enters the warehouse and takes a look around. He doesn't see anything out of the ordinary and sighs in frustration as he realizes that it was dead end.

As he turns around he sees someone standing not 10 feet from him. He sees now what they mean when they said that you couldn't tell whether it's a man or a woman. The figure is dressed in all black and wears a cloak to cover the upper part of its face and hair. "So are you the one everyone is going crazy about?" Gizmo asks. His outward appearance shows that he's calm. Inside, though, his mind is going a thousand miles an hour. No one has survived after being found by it. But Gizmo isn't just anyone and he can't die. Not here and not now. He has someone waiting for him and he'll be damned if he doesn't get to see her again. It's been a long year and he misses her.

He notices that he never received an answer. "Hey can you even talk? Who are you? What do you call yourself?"

"I won't tell you who I am, because I am no one. I am merely what was created from the hatred of this world. I was given no name at the time of my creation." It informs him. Damn he can't even tell from the voice it's too scratchy and undistinguishable.

"I see…Please tell me you're not some religious psychotic cult leader, because if you are, then that makes everything so troublesome." Gizmo grumbles out. It's true those people were the worst type. They either didn't believe in what they were preaching but just doing it so they could manipulate people or they honestly believed in whatever nonsense they were sprouting. It starts laughing and Gizmo has to forcefully stop himself from shivering. That sound is scary as hell. It's not an evil laugh, it's not a mad laugh, it's just empty…void…hollow. Great he thinks to himself sarcastically he's dealing with someone who thinks that they can't die because they're already dead. Just fucking great. He has to stop himself from bashing his head into the nearest wall as he comes to a realization. "You're the one who lead me here weren't you?" It doesn't reply but nods its head. "Why? I mean I'm pretty sure you get that a lot, but from what I was able to gather you hunt down your prey. You let them hide themselves and then take pleasure in finding them. However, you lead me here. Meaning you wanted me to come to you. Why the change in pattern and why me?" He asks curious as to why he is different from the others.

It pulls out a picture from the inside of the cloak. It holds it up and Gizmo sees that it's a picture of him. He knows that after every kill it marks an X over the picture of its victim and leaves it next to the body. It places the picture on the table that it was standing next to. "So why do you want to kill me?" Gizmo asks.

"So that they may both rest in peace." It replies. "Who are they? Are you talking about Kira and Shadow?" It tilts its head as if wondering how he was able to make the connection. "It's something that I noticed a while back. All the people you've killed they posed a threat to either Kira or Shadow."

"I see. So you figured it out."

"Yeah I did. What I want to know is why."

"So that they may both rest in peace."

Gizmo wants to bash the skull of whoever this is. Yes he knows that already thank you for repeating it. What he wants to know is why it wants for both of them to rest in peace.

"In order to do that you must die as well." It says without any prompting. Gizmo smirks and laughs out loud. "Well you can try. Though I should tell you that the only person who ever had a chance of killing me was Shadow and she's dead." He slides into a fighting stance. While it was easier to start shooting he has a feeling that it doesn't want an easy fight.

It smiles and slides into a stance as well. The beginning of the end is near.


End file.
